


Краш-тест

by LowKeyLyesmith



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, PWP, Plot With Porn, Porn With Plot, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowKeyLyesmith/pseuds/LowKeyLyesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"М подходит немного ближе. И еще немного. Кью автоматически отступает, но упирается в стол. М сокращает расстояние еще на шаг.</p><p>Теперь Кью слышит его дыхание, остро пахнущее алкоголем - хочется отвернуться, но он сдерживается, не позволяя себе проявить неуважение. Он всегда немного опасался М, но сейчас тот его действительно пугает."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Краш-тест

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: в первой главе даб-кон и нон-кон плавно перетекают друг в друга, психологическое насилие присутствует.
> 
> После Спектра могла думать только об этих двоих. И до сих пор не отпускает.  
> \---  
> Огромная благодарность моей музе lake_silencio за вдохновение и бесконечную поддержку!  
> \---  
> В самом конце есть Приложение А со всякими забавными и интересными деталями процесса написания текста.
> 
> У Краш-теста есть приквел "Плохой день" http://archiveofourown.org/works/5743345/chapters/13234429

Когда гулко запускается лифт, Кью вздрагивает. Он думал, что здание давно опустело, а если и нет, то уж его-то точно никто не будет дергать в полпервого ночи. Похоже, у какого-нибудь трудоголика очень срочные вопросы к исследовательскому отделу. Господи.

Пока едет лифт, он с раздраженным вздохом сворачивает окна собственных исследований, ради которых и остался на работе допоздна. Мощная серверная обеспечивает ему такую скорость расчетов, что за лишних четыре-пять часов можно успеть горы своротить. На домашних вычислительных мощностях он только начнет, как уже придется умываться, пить кофе, кормить котов и ехать на работу.

Лифт снова утробно ухает, клацает решетчатыми дверями, Кью сощуривается, чтобы разглядеть фигуру в контражуре лифтовых ламп, и удивленно поднимает брови. Это М, что странно само по себе, поскольку М очень и очень редко спускается в подземное царство Квартирмейстера. Но больше сбивает с толку его походка — шатающаяся, разболтанная, вялая. На секунду Кью пугается, что директор ранен, вскакивает со стула, но почти тут же понимает: тот пьян, и сильно, запах слышен за метры.

— М? — Он выходит из-за стола навстречу и останавливается в паре шагов. — Я могу вам чем-то помочь?

М фокусирует взгляд на переносице Кью, но продолжает молчать. Становится неловко.

— Что-то случилось?

М подходит немного ближе. И еще немного. Кью автоматически отступает, но упирается в стол. М сокращает расстояние еще на шаг.

Теперь Кью слышит его дыхание, остро пахнущее алкоголем — хочется отвернуться, но он сдерживается, не позволяя себе проявить неуважение. Он всегда немного опасался М, но сейчас тот его действительно пугает.

Когда неловкость затянувшегося молчания доходит до предела, М внезапно обретает голос. Язык слегка заплетается, видимо, поэтому он говорит, тщательно разделяя слова:

— Я хочу знать, где Бонд.

— Бонд? — сердце Кью сначала замолкает на секунду, болезненно срывается в два сильных удара, а потом начинает колотиться быстро, как у кролика. — Я не знаю, где он. Маячок не работает, вы же сами дали разрешение…

М подходит вплотную, и теперь уже вообще невозможно сказать, куда именно он смотрит: взгляд размазан, блуждает где-то от воротника Кью к его губам, но все время мимо глаз.

Кью задерживает дыхание, пытается вжаться в стол и неловко садится на него. Позади веером разъезжается стопка микросхем.

— Чего ты боишься, Кью? Что ты скрываешь?

— Ничего! — со злости он выпаливает это громко и быстро. Чуть притормаживает. — И я не боюсь. От вас слишком сильно пахнет алкоголем.

Он надеется, что пристыженный М отойдет за пределы его личного пространства, и - желательно - еще на пару метров сверх того.

М не отходит. Он неожиданно, плавно и сильно, раздвигает колени Кью, притирается так близко, как позволяет стол, и наклоняется к открытой коже между ухом и воротником. Медленно вдыхает, втягивает воздух у шеи, пальцами левой руки холодит с другой стороны под челюстью.

— Ты знаешь, Кью… Алкоголь очень усиливает обоняние. Искажает тоже, да… — Кью чувствует каждое слово как стекающую за воротник каплю расплавленного металла, — но и усиливает, — снова глубокий длинный вдох. — Так вот, ты ничем не пахнешь. Вообще. Ничем.

Кью сглатывает слюну, сердце колотится яростно. Он вздрагивает и сжимается, когда горячие губы смазано касаются ямочки под ухом и начинают двигаться вниз. С другой стороны повторяют движение холодные пальцы.

— У меня аллергия на отдушки в порошке… и мыле… — он пытается говорить спокойно, мягко отталкивая М, но тот только крепко берет его за запястья и прижимает ладони к столу, чуть выворачивая руки. Оказывается, М сильный. Намного сильнее самого Кью, и вот тут Кью начинает бояться по-настоящему. Он сдвигается по столу как можно дальше — сзади снова что-то падает, — но из-за разницы в росте это не дает ему почти ничего.

— М! Что вы делаете? Прекратите, — голос гадко срывается едва ли не на жалобный писк.

Короткий горячий смешок возле шеи.

— Я знаю, что ты для него сделаешь все. Ты же не можешь ему отказать. Не в смысле постели, нет. Туда он тебя не позовет, уж прости, — еще один смешок обжигает кожу, а слова обжигают солнечное сплетение. — Не можешь ему отказать в небольших услугах, небольших поблажках, небольших подарках от исследовательского отдела.

Кью дергается, пытаясь вытащить руки, но М держит его, будто приковав к столу.

— Ты влюблен в него. Я понимаю. Кто бы не был?.. Вижу, как ты смотришь… Но это так, мелочь. Ты даже молодец — почти незаметно… Но что ты для него делаешь — это не мелочь. Столько раз попадался… — М коротко прикусывает шею над воротником, небольно, но Кью вскрикивает и дергается, — а продолжаешь… Но это все бесполезно. Он тебя не хочет и не захочет. Ты просто не в его вкусе.

Губы М перебирают кожу на горле, то прихватывая сильнее и больнее, то мягко лаская. Кью прикрывает глаза и слушает свое сердце. Он вдруг ловит себя на том, что возбужден уже не только от страха. Кровь прилила к лицу, к шее, к груди, и теперь в паху тоже начинает пульсировать тепло.

Он вспоминает, как Джеймс стоял перед ним в тот последний раз, и как ему мучительно хотелось вот этого — этого стола, холодных рук на запястьях и горячих губ на своей шее. Он помнит, как едва не выдал себя, решив, что Бонд пришел к нему, к нему самому. Потянулся за взглядом, за губами, как за магнитом, и чудом остановился, качнувшись на грани.

М отпускает одну руку, кладет ладонь на внутреннюю сторону бедра и мягко проводит вверх, до паха. Становится совсем горячо, узкие брюки мешают члену подняться, а М прикасается так, что хочется расстегнуть уже проклятую ширинку, почувствовать его холодные пальцы на себе, толкнуться ему в ладонь… Наверное, Кью допускает все же какое-то движение, потому что М с утробным рыком обхватывает его и подтягивает к себе вплотную, вжимаясь в раскрытые бедра, кусая шею под ухом, оставляя горящие алые следы. М крепко держит его, заламывая за спину вторую руку, больно выворачивая кисть, и Кью тихо стонет и не может понять: он сопротивляется вообще или пытается прижаться сильнее? Запах алкоголя больше ему не мешает, а боль заставляет отчаянней извиваться в руках М, и это заводит — видимо, их обоих.

Слышится тихий шорох молнии. М сжимает через белье полностью вставший член Кью, и тот стонет высоко и долго, будто пытаясь вытолкнуть весь воздух из легких. А потом вдруг замирает.

Он не хочет, не хочет, не хочет.

Кью пробует вырваться резко, одним движением, надеясь, что М расслабился, но ничего не выходит: рука все еще в тисках захвата. Тогда он отводит голову назад и бьет М в лицо так сильно, как только может. В этой позе получается очень плохо, очки трещат, и, похоже, ему самому больнее, чем М. Но тот все же отшатывается, отпускает его, и Кью, не собираясь терять этот шанс, вскакивает со стола.

Он не успевает сделать и шага. М оказывается рядом мгновенно и снова сгребает его, несмотря на попытки ударить, как удав, зажимает в кольцевом захвате и долго, тяжело и мутно смотрит ему в лицо.

— Просто скажи, где он. Я знаю, что ты не отпустил бы его вот так. Чип под кожей? Маячок в часах? Что-то должно быть. Что-то. Должно. Быть.

Он перехватывает Кью, снова заламывая ему руку, на этот раз спиной к себе, легко подбивает ноги и заваливает его на стол. Второй рукой пытается снять брюки, но это неудобно и никак не получается, поэтому он просто вжимается в него, и Кью чувствует его член даже через ткань. М трется так сильно, что вталкивает его в стол, стол дергается с каждым движением, платы больно давят сквозь свитер в грудь и плечо.

— Ничего нет. Я его не отслеживаю, — повторяет Кью, отстраненным взглядом провожая ноутбук, который с каждым толчком бедер М съезжает все ближе к краю. — Я не знаю, где он, М. Я не знаю.

Он понимает, что это уже бесполезно. Так или иначе, а закончится одним. Вытягивает руку, хватается за край стола перед собой. Находит ладонью замок выдвижного ящика. Если М и замечает, ему, видимо, все равно. Он наклоняется над Кью, потом полностью ложится на него, зажимая под собой вывернутую руку. Кью шипит сквозь зубы, но продолжает шарить пальцами в ящике.

Руки М тянут вниз брюки, и раскаленный член прижимается к коже, и это было бы невыносимо хорошо, если бы не было так невыносимо страшно.

— Боже, Кью. Боже, боже, — слова становятся все неразборчивей, а голос — хриплым и судорожным.

Кью замирает на секунду, чувствуя в этот момент все сразу: упирающийся в него горячий член, холодные пальцы на бедрах, острые ножки микросхем под собой, саднящую от удара переносицу, полусломанные очки, и маленькую ампулу в пальцах левой руки.

Он плавно, как в замедленной съемке, заводит руку назад и с небольшого размаха хлопает ампулой в обнаженное бедро М. Тот вздрагивает, остро кусает Кью за шею, а потом быстро, горячо целует и лижет место укуса.

Кью не знает, вышла ли игла, пошла ли реакция, поэтому просто лежит и ждет несколько секунд, перетерпевая первую боль, когда М раздвигает его без помощи пальцев, без смазки, просто так, надавливая в кольцо мышц. Кью понимает, что лучше расслабиться, но вместо этого инстинктивно стискивает зубы, зажмуривается и сжимает свободную руку в кулак. Короткие ногти впиваются в ладонь.

Но давление ослабевает. Потом вдруг пропадает совсем. М враз становится очень тяжелым, обмякая у него на спине, и начинает сползать назад и вниз. Кью неловко разворачивается, пытаясь одновременно и выбраться из-под тела, и подхватить падающего М. Удается только слегка придержать за рубашку. Ткань трещит под весом, но все же он укладывает М на пол, не дав ему расшибить голову.

Встает, надевает брюки, стараясь не смотреть, как член М постепенно становится все более вялым и ложится набок, и быстро уходит. В лифте, в холле, в такси — его все еще трясет.

Дома Кью встречают коты, они отирают блестящими боками стены и требовательно мяукают. Он кормит их, пытается поесть и сам, но еда не лезет в горло. Пьет горячий чай, и, кажется, становится полегче. Думает, что нужно бы сходить в душ, но действие ампулы уже должно было закончиться, и Кью хочет пока посидеть здесь, держа входную дверь в поле зрения и имея под рукой пневмопистолет со снотворным.

Он думает о том, что М, конечно, прав. Он не смог отпустить Джеймса насовсем. Хотел. Просто… не смог. Снова активировал его чип, который клялся вывести из строя навсегда. Чтобы знать, что все хорошо. Что он жив. Чтобы помочь, если вдруг попадет в серьезную беду. Чтобы иногда включать трекер и следить за мигающей точкой, как за далекой и совершенно недостижимой звездой. Конечно, М прав. Он не смог.

Но он не сможет сделать и того, что от него хочет М. Если отдать трекер, то рано или поздно тот снова выдернет Бонда на задание, снова бросит в эти проклятые жернова. Это неизбежно. И тогда 007 узнает, что Кью не выполнил его просьбу перед прощанием, нарушил данное обещание.

Он закрывает глаза - и видит Бонда, который делает шаг, прижимается щекой к щеке, обжигает дыханием и произносит на ухо: «Это последняя просьба, Кью. Для меня это очень важно. И спасибо тебе за все».

Так он и засыпает: на диване, сидя, с пистолетом на коленях.


	2. Краш-тест

На приеме у психотерапевта Кью очень осторожно подбирает слова:

— Недавно мой… коллега проявил… агрессию по отношению ко мне. Обошлось… без проблем. Но я сейчас не очень понимаю… как с этим быть.

— Агрессию? Психологическую или физическую?

(Пауза)

— Обе.

Психотерапевт смотрит на него цепким взглядом. Потом слегка раскрывает ладони — доверительный, располагающий жест.

— Давайте уточним, Джеффри. Агрессия сексуального характера?

Пауза затягивается. Это оказалось не так просто, как ему представлялось. Кью медленно выдыхает и будто чужими губами выталкивает:

— Да.

— Вы сказали, что обошлось без проблем. Что бы вы посчитали проблемой в этом случае?

Да господи ж боже.

— Скажем, изнасилование.

— Его не было?

— Нет, — вот тут он отвечает совершенно твердо, хотя губы и дергаются в нервную улыбку.

Психотерапевт сочувственно улыбается в ответ, потом взгляд снова становится серьезным и внимательным.

— Этот коллега, какое он занимает положение относительно вашего — начальник, подчиненный?

Кью снова очень аккуратно выбирает слова:

— Нет, не начальник… но, в некотором смысле, выше меня по статусу, — очень размытая полуправда, но он не может заставить себя называть вещи своими именами даже перед доктором Карлайлом, который вполне заслужил его доверие за четыре года терапии. Отвратительно же звучит: «Меня практически изнасиловал мой босс».

Умудренный опытом психотерапевт довольно точно интерпретирует его заминку.

— Джеффри, я не требую от вас имен или должностей, и вам не нужно никого защищать. Я просто хочу разобраться в ситуации, чтобы помочь.

— Я понимаю, доктор.

— Давайте так. Проявлял ли ваш коллега агрессию раньше? Или может быть, навязчивые знаки внимания?

Кью задумывается надолго, перебирая в памяти все последние встречи с М. Наконец отвечает:

— Агрессию — точно нет. А вот знаки внимания, — хмыкает, — я только сейчас понял. Если это, конечно, можно так назвать. Уже несколько раз подряд он назначает рабочие встречи по таким поводам, которые легче и с большей пользой можно обсудить по почте…

Кью замолкает и продолжает раскручивать воспоминания. Перед глазами встают мелочи, которых он в упор не замечал раньше, а теперь не понимает — как же он мог не заметить? Все эти долгие, тяжелые взгляды М, от которых становится неуютно, и короткие, вроде бы случайные, прикосновения. Пару раз М стоял у него за спиной, пока он показывал новый проект: стоял слишком близко, и Кью чувствовал затылком тепло его тела.

«Так вот, ты ничем не пахнешь», — всплывает в голове, и по спине бежит холодок, а в паху едва заметно ноет.

Кью тихо мычит, как от зубной боли, и сжимает пальцами подбородок. Похоже, он многое пропустил.

***

М сидит в своем кабинете и тупо перекладывает слева направо листы еженедельного отчета исследовательского отдела. Он перестал читать еще минут пять назад: смотрит на буквы тридцать секунд, затем переворачивает белым вверх и переносит в стопку «прочитанного». В конце концов листы заканчиваются, и он кладет большие ладони поверх папки и смотрит в одну точку.

Он так и не смог получить запись с камер в подвале Кью. Попытался почти сразу, но оказалось, что только сам Кью имеет доступ к информации с камер внизу. Запись из холла — да. Запись из лифта — пожалуйста. Все остальные уходят в архив один раз, в конце месяца, после того, как Квартирмейстер соизволит проверить, не попала ли на камеру какая-нибудь совершенно, абсолютно, категорически секретная разработка.

М увидел себя, спускающегося на лифте в полпервого ночи, потом — поднимающегося Кью с курткой в руке через пятнадцать минут, потом, еще через двадцать пять минут, снова себя. Камеры дают изображение сверху, Кью бросил в объектив один быстрый взгляд и опустил лицо. Пока ехал лифт, он торопливо натянул куртку, застегнулся наглухо, затем быстрым шагом прошел через холл, не глянув на охранника. Приложил карту к турникету и покинул здание.

Сам М спускался и поднимался, почти одинаково пошатываясь и приваливаясь к стенке лифта. Но вниз он ехал очень пьяным, пьяным сильнее, чем когда-либо, наверное. А вверх — и это он уже помнит хорошо — совершенно разбитым, едва держащимся на ногах от слабости.

Придя в себя на полу лаборатории, он обнаружил недопустимый беспорядок в своей одежде и маленькую, никак не маркированную, капсулу рядом. Он автоматически подобрал ее тогда и, приведя себя в приличный вид, сунул в карман. На столе педантичного Кью царил непривычный разгром.

В лифте на М навалилась такая слабость, что он едва устоял на ногах, но все же кое-как выполз на своем этаже и медленно пошел в сторону кабинета, попутно пытаясь успокоить сердцебиение и вспомнить, что он делал внизу, почему валялся на полу и где Кью. На ватных ногах он прошел через пустую приемную, мимо стола Манипенни, в свой кабинет. Отрывочные образы всплывали в голове и постепенно соединялись в кластеры.

Когда один из кластеров собрался полностью, М сложился над мусорной корзиной, зажав рот рукой и давясь сухими рвотными позывами.

Первые сутки он старательно не верил в то, что ему вспомнилось, поэтому-то и хотел посмотреть запись: убедиться, что это пьяные фантазии. Что Кью в лаборатории не было, и все это, конечно, не слишком хорошо выглядит, но не более того.

Но чем дольше он смотрел на маленькую капсулу на ладони, тем явственнее понимал, что, что бы он ни увидел на записи, — там ничего хорошего. Он предпринял вторую попытку достать ее через отдел безопасности и снова потерпел неудачу. Что ж. Если Кью решит использовать компромат… «Тогда и посмотрю», — подумал М.

На следующий день он получил по электронной почте приглашение пройти внеочередное медицинское обследование, подписанное Квартирмейстером. В адресатах был не только он: еще Таннер и несколько «кабинетных крыс», все старше сорока. Выглядело вполне безобидно. У главы Q-отдела есть полномочия назначать обследования, согласовав с медиками. Но М готов был руку дать на отсечение, что это сделано ради него: алкоголь плюс сильная доза быстрого транквилизатора могут вызвать проблемы с сердцем, особенно в его возрасте. Кью очень хорошо знает свой долг куратора.

В нужное время М шел в медсектор, соседствующий с лабораторией, как на эшафот, но Кью внизу не оказалось. М устало усмехнулся — вполне может быть, что тот ушел намеренно, чтобы не встречаться с ним. Имеет право.

Медики измерили давление, сделали кардиограмму — дважды, второй раз под нагрузкой — взяли кровь и отпустили с миром, пообещав результаты через сутки. На его осмотр Кью тоже не явился.

И вот теперь М сидит в кабинете, смотрит на свои руки и думает о том, как он умудрился разрушить то, чего и построить-то не успел. Прошло три недели, Кью не приходит на отчеты лично, а сам М не вызывает его к себе даже по действительно существенным поводам.

Стыд? Нет, стыда, как такового нет. Пустота заполняет все, и в этой пустоте он не может выделить какое-то определенное чувство. Боль? Страх? Разочарование? Одиночество?

М идет к бару, наливает себе виски, долго смотрит на бокал — и выплескивает его в мусорную корзину.


	3. Анализ данных

Прохладный и ветреный апрельский вечер, тучи быстро затягивают небо, и Кью ускоряет шаг, надеясь успеть в метро до того, как польет. Он сегодня без зонта, а на плече сумка с ноутбуком и налоговыми документами от его бухгалтера. Промокнуть было бы крайне обидно.

Чуть впереди притормаживает у тротуара автомобиль: длинный черный ягуар XJL. Кью внутренне подбирается. Это служебная машина, и он точно знает, кто внутри.

Плавно опускается заднее стекло, М окликает его, и Кью ловит себя на том, что инстинктивно слегка втягивает голову. Выпрямляется, расправляет плечи и останавливается в паре шагов от машины. Начинает накрапывать дождь.

— Добрый вечер, М.

Тот одаривает его своей невыразительной плоской улыбкой, совершенно не контрастирующей с холодными глазами.

— Вы домой, Кью?

— Да.

— Я могу вас подвезти.

— Спасибо, не нужно. Я на метро.

Дождь усиливается, и Кью чертыхается про себя. Не успел.

— Вы промокнете.

— Не страшно.

— Нам нужно поговорить.

Кью удивленно приподнимает брови:

— О чем?

Дождь барабанит по крыше автомобиля, заливает очки Кью, мелкие капли летят на серый костюм М, оставляя темные следы.

— Садитесь в машину, Кью, — в голосе М проступают властные металлические нотки. Потом, будто спохватившись, он произносит почти мягко: — Пожалуйста.

Кью бегло оценивает все: хлынувший ливень, расстояние до метро, бумаги в сумке (черт с ним, с ноутбуком)… В конце концов, в машине они будут не одни, впереди есть водитель. Впрочем, в случае с главой МИ6 это ничего не гарантирует. М все равно может расчленить его и съесть прямо на заднем сидении ягуара, и списать все на служебную необходимость.

Он колеблется еще секунду — и идет к машине. М открывает дверь и отодвигается внутрь салона.

Кью ищет кнопку, чтобы побыстрее поднять стекло, но водитель делает это за него. Звуки дождя глохнут и меняют тембр. Внутри сухо и тепло. Очень уютно сидеть так, когда по крыше стучат капли. Точнее, было бы уютно, если бы не сверлящий взгляд М.

— Вы хотели поговорить со мной, — утвердительно произносит Кью, протирая очки краем шарфа.

— Да.

М, видимо, нажимает какую-то кнопку, и звуконепроницаемое стекло отделяет их от водителя. Ну отлично.

Однако М продолжает молчать, и смотрит теперь прямо перед собой, в подголовник водительского сидения. А Кью вдруг обращает внимание на его руки: широкие ладони лежат на коленях и кажутся расслабленными, но легкие подергивания сухожилий под кожей и микродвижения пальцев выдают напряжение. Тишина давит, и Кью идет ва-банк.

— Если это насчет записи, не беспокойтесь. Никто ее не увидит.

Пальцы М вздрагивают сильнее. Он не поворачивается, и Кью тоже отводит глаза и смотрит в кожаную обивку перед собой.

— Хорошо. Хотя это не то, о чем я хотел поговорить.

М наклоняется вперед и коротко стучит в стекло. Поймав взгляд водителя в зеркале, показывает рукой: «Поехали». Автомобиль мягко трогается с места.

— О чем тогда?

— О том, что произошло, — он молчит пару секунд и добавляет тихо, но внятно: — О том, что я сделал.

Кью искренне восхищается выдержкой М, но не может отказать себе в маленьком мстительном удовольствии:

— И что же вы сделали, М?

Когда тот поворачивается к нему, Кью запоздало понимает, что ходит по краю. Не нужно дразнить раненного аллигатора. Он прижимает к брюкам влажную ладонь и отводит взгляд.

— Если вы хотите это услышать, Кью. Я принудил вас к сексу… насилием.

Кью с трудом сдерживает нервный смешок. «Ну, можно было и короче сказать, три слова-то всего».

— Что мне сделать, чтобы исправить ситуацию? — М, не отрываясь, смотрит на до белых костяшек сжатую руку Кью.

— Исправить ситуацию? Ничего. Вы сделали все, что могли. Я выйду здесь.

— Кью… — голос почти умоляющий. Черт, а это даже приятно. — Я могу довезти вас до дому.

Мимо проплывает размытая дождем картинка станции метро.

— Я. Выйду. Здесь.

Он резко наклоняется, стучит, не задумываясь, как будет знаками общаться с водителем. Но М уже опускает стекло.

— Остановите.

***

Когда Кью захлопывает дверь, и машина трогается, М откидывается на подголовник, закрывает глаза. Он видел так близко эти худые руки, бледное горло, влажные темные волосы — и не мог найти слова, чтобы как-то все исправить. «Вы сделали все, что могли».

— О да. Я сделал все, что мог.

— Простите? — водитель бросает быстрый взгляд в зеркало.

— Ничего, Райан. Едем домой.

Он чувствует острое разочарование. Почему же? Выходит, он подсознательно тешил себя каким-то надеждами? Что Кью простит его всего лишь через полтора месяца? Что они смогут работать, как раньше? Да что вообще позволило ему на это надеяться?

М пусто смотрит в окно, думая, что причиной всему, вероятно, тот вызов на медосмотр. Он запрещал себе думать об этом, но за грудиной тянуло сладко и больно — Кью заботится о нем. Значит, все можно исправить, все наладится, нужно только дать время.

Что ж, либо он поспешил, либо придумал счастливый конец и сам в него поверил.

***

Кью торопливо сбегает по лестнице, прячась от дождя. В метро светло, людно и душно, час-пик, многие пассажиры мокрые, как и он, у других щедро течет на пол с закрытых зонтов. Уже спокойнее он идет на платформу и, пока ждет поезда, чувствует, как судорожно цепляется пальцами, будто за спасательный трос, за ремень сумки на плече. Трудно разжать руку: похоже, держался так все время, пока ехал в машине М.

«Я принудил вас к сексу… насилием», — звучит в голове снова и снова, и Кью хочет, чтобы этот голос замолчал. Он злится, как же он злится на М за все: за дождь, за машину, за произнесенные слова! За то, что он уже почти успокоился, почти перестал ждать продолжения, а тут эта встреча и этот разговор.

Он проезжает несколько станций, пока в вагоне не становится посвободнее. Падает на пустое место, открывает сумку: сверху она влажная, но внутри сухо, документы целы. Кью выдыхает, двигает плечами, пытаясь снять напряжение, и внезапно понимает, что ему, и правда, стало легче.

«Если вы хотите это услышать, Кью. Я принудил вас к сексу… насилием».

Он помнит, как общался с психотерапевтом, и как тяжело произносить нечто подобное вслух, даже наедине с собой. М мог и не говорить с ним, вообще никогда. Спустить на тормозах. Сделать вид, что ничего не произошло. Решить, что его должности достаточно для того, чтобы считать инцидент не то что исчерпанным — неслучившимся. Надавить и получить запись с камер силой. В МИ6 нет проблем с применением силы.

Но М сидел рядом с ним и пытался подобрать слова.

Поезд покачивается на плавных поворотах, Кью провожает глазами огни туннеля, равнодушно осматривает лица входящих на станциях, прокручивая в голове психологический портрет начальника. Они работают вместе достаточно, чтобы Кью понял о нем многое. Да, М волевой, пугающий, жесткий, а иногда и жестокий. Но точно не подлец, как раз наоборот: это тот редкий случай, когда кресло главы МИ6 занимает — Кью тихонько хмыкает, удивляясь, как странно это звучит, — благородный человек.

Вспоминаются подрагивающие пальцы и почти просящий голос М; мысль приходит настоящим озарением: и над этим благородным человеком у него теперь есть власть.

Сам того не замечая, Кью улыбается.


	4. Параллельные вычисления

Кью стонет, запрокидывается на подушках, хватается за спинку кровати, выворачивая узкую кисть. Пальцы впиваются в гладкое темное дерево, вдоль позвоночника проходит один, второй, третий упоительный разряд, Кью задыхается, выгибается дугой.

Он тяжело и горячо дышит от прикосновений, приподнимает бедра, тянется за рукой и снова падает на влажные подушки.

Сегодня он хочет медленно, долго, чтобы раз за разом доходить до черты, но не переступать ее. Чтобы Джеймс брал его размеренно и глубоко, да, вот так, так, так! Чтобы сильные руки держали его под бедра, гладили по впалому животу, обходя ноющий от напряжения член, лишь иногда дразня быстрыми прикосновениями к багровой головке — это игра, головокружительно жестокая, когда Кью жаждет ввинтиться в ладонь, кончить от грубой и сильной ласки. Когда Джеймс входит в него, Кью просто разрывается на части от в равной степени невыносимых желаний: чтобы Бонд вбивал его в простыни всю ночь, и чтобы заставил его кончить быстро, больно и ярко, заливая спермой их прижатые друг к другу животы.

Нет, сегодня пусть будет медленно. Он выкручивается, встает на колени, упираясь в спинку кровати, и тянется рукой назад, находит член Бонда и вводит в себя плавно, плавно, плавно, по сантиметру. Стонет имя, срывается и начинает качаться на члене все быстрее и быстрее, упираясь лбом в побелевшие пальцы на темном дереве. С огромным трудом замедляется, замирает, отталкивается от стены и садится назад, полностью, до боли вбирая Бонда в себя. Приподнимается и опускается, почти с размаху, так глубоко, что снова больно, и, наконец, позволяет дотронуться до себя, сжать, потянуть вверх и опустить вниз так же резко и грубо, как насаживается на член. И еще раз. И еще. Рука ложится на горло — плотно, так, что остается только пытаться вдохнуть жалкие капли воздуха.

— Джеймс… — хрипит он, — Джеймс, да… Да!

Краем глаза он видит в кресле у окна темную фигуру. М сидит неподвижно и смотрит на него властно и тяжело, чуть прикрыв веки и сложив руки на коленях. Смотрит, как Кью извивается на члене Бонда, как дрочит себе, как хрипит и втягивает воздух раскрытым ртом.

Кью пытается сморгнуть образ, убрать его с сетчатки, но М все так же сидит в кресле, глядя на него.

Кью выгибается и кончает с задушенным вдохом.

Несколько острых, сильных спазмов скручивают его один за другим, сперма толчками заливает сжатую ладонь и выбрызгивается на простыню. Наступает тишина, только сердце бьется так, что, кажется, проминает грудную клетку. Он медленно отпускает горло — голова кружится и перед глазами плывут желтые пятна. Привстает, и его любимая игрушка — средний по длине, но крупный в обхвате вибратор — выскальзывает из него с влажным звуком.

Кью сидит на коленях еще несколько секунд, упираясь ладонью в кровать и чуть покачиваясь. Потом медленно встает и идет в ванную мимо пустого кресла у окна.

Из зеркала на него смотрят блестящие совершенно черные глаза: зрачок полностью поглотил радужку, и даже свет пока не заставляет его стянуться. Кое-где на горле наливается цветом отпечаток руки. Похоже, он перестарался в этот раз. Завтра на работу придется надеть водолазку.

Он включает воду и переступает порожек душа. Сначала стоит, упираясь руками в стену, пока горячие острые струи бьют его по спине. Потом тяжело сползает вниз и скручивается на корточках. Пальцы упираются в шершавое дно, и вокруг них бегут и заворачиваются в спирали быстрые ручейки.

***

М возвращается домой поздно, всегда поздно. У большинства соседей уже и окна не светятся, когда он отпускает водителя и поднимается по тускло освещенной лестнице. Он почти всегда поднимается пешком: в старом доме доисторический лифт рычит и лязгает, как чудовище из преисподней, а поздно ночью — в три раза оглушительней.

Домой спешить незачем, дома пусто и тихо, ни жены, ни детей. Гарет Мэллори давно и счастливо разведен. А М, как принято говорить, женат на своей работе.

Он ставит портфель на столик в гостиной, снимает пиджак и идет в кухню. На столе его ждет небольшой набор свежей еды, разложенной по тарелкам, но уже давно холодной. Домработница приходит около шести и к восьми готовит ему ужин, потому что, гипотетически, в начале девятого он должен быть дома. Хоть иногда. Но на практике он всегда ужинает остывшей едой. И вот уже полгода забывает купить микроволновку.

Поев стоя — зато ножом и вилкой, — М возвращается в темную гостиную, включает торшер и вытаскивает из портфеля бумаги. Устраивается на диване, вытягивая ноги на столик, и читает отчет агента 008 о последней операции, читает до тех пор, пока глаза не начинают болеть. Вообще-то выносить документы и отчеты из здания строго запрещено, но он нередко нарушает это правило — обычно тогда, когда весь день занят встречами, и кабинетную часть работы приходится выполнять везде, где возможно: в приемной министра, в машине, дома.

Отложив отчет, М прикрывает глаза и мнет переносицу. Агент 008 жалуется на то, что Q-отдел ставил палки в колеса при обеспечении его операции и что лично Кью отказал ему в некоторых необходимых устройствах, аргументировав это недостаточным финансированием.

М наклоняется, расшнуровывает туфли и вытягивается на диване во весь рост. Он чувствует огромную усталость.

В этом цветнике незамутненных суперменов-«два ноля» мало кто вообще понимает, сколько стоит их оснащение. Им кажется, что это все падает с неба за их хорошее поведение, и Кью — это такой Санта-Клаус, раздающий вожделенные подарки. А Кью каждый месяц зубами выгрызает — выгрызал — у него деньги для исследований, а сам М ежеквартально добивается от министерства повышения квоты на агентство и, как умеет, очаровывает спонсоров из частного сектора, которые не очень стремятся сотрудничать после краха «девяти глаз».

Нежелание Кью с ним общаться за последние пару месяцев, видимо, стало отражаться на операциях, раз уж появились жалобы даже в отчетах. Хорошо еще, что другие агенты не знают, сколько стоил налогоплательщикам 007, иначе зависти не избежать.

Мысль о Бонде колет М острой злой иголочкой. Моментально потянуло под сердцем, заныла рука и дернулся вниз уголок рта, неестественно перекосив лицо.

Кью давал 007 все, о чем тот просил. А все, чего он пытался не дать, Бонд брал сам.

Совершенно помимо воли перед глазами опять начинают возникать рваные образы, которые он упорно, неделями, себе запрещал. Они таились, ждали момента, когда злость, боль и ревность потеснят привычный самоконтроль, — и вот теперь нашли лазейку и мстительно заплясали под веками.

_…Кью, такой близкий, пахнущий только теплом тела и больше ничем, стоит к нему спиной перед большим экраном. На экране чертеж нового устройства слежения, следующий слайд — графики эффективности; глава исследовательского отдела что-то объясняет, но внимание М раздваивается, съезжает постоянно на край волос над клетчатым воротником, на неаккуратные завитки, на темный, более коротко остриженный треугольник под ними._

_Единственное, чего он хочет, — это сделать шаг, прижаться губами, вдохнуть невесомый запах и целовать, оттягивая воротник вниз, пока Кью не изогнется, не откинется назад со стоном и не начнет искать его губы._

М водит ладонью по члену, сначала через брюки, потом расстегивает их и запускает руку внутрь. Движется все быстрее, сжимает зубы, но отрывистые тихие стоны все равно вырываются почти с каждым выдохом.

_…Кью разворачивается в его руках, приникает теплым мягким ртом к его губам, легко покусывает, касается языком, лаская поверхностно и быстро. От этой ласки у М тяжело ноет в паху, он настойчиво раздвигает губы Кью, входит языком, запускает руку в мягкие волосы, и Кью стонет ему в рот._

Ладонь ходит по члену быстро, жестко, от первоначальной мягкости движений не осталось и следа. М заводит в брюки и левую руку, мнет и сжимает яички; бедра и ягодицы напряжены так, что он почти поднимается над диваном, упираясь лишь плечами и пятками. Внутри все скручивается в тугой узел и умоляет о большем.

_… Кью стоит перед ним на коленях, М медленно снимает с него очки и запускает пальцы в волосы на висках. Кью аккуратно берет в рот и поднимает на М ярко-зеленые глаза…_

М сжимает себя у основания члена, инстинктивно пытаясь остановить, продлить, но уже поздно. С протяжным низким стоном он вытягивается в струну, заливая себя семенем. Когда отпускают судороги оргазма, он расслабляется, оседает на диванные подушки, вытаскивает руки и смотрит, как жемчужные ниточки тянутся между пальцами.

Встает без рук, только прессом, и идет в ванную. Взгляд в зеркало: светло-голубая рубашка забрызгана почти до воротника. Он слабо улыбается: "А ведь не мальчик уже". Моет руки, снимает рубашку и майку и бросает в стиральную машину.

В душевой кабинке он по-военному быстро моется, поскольку старая система подачи воды в доме воет так же громко, как и древний лифт.

Неизвестно зачем оборачивая полотенце вокруг бедер, М выключает свет во всех комнатах и ощупью проходит в спальню. Садится на край кровати и долго сидит в темноте, свесив руки с коленей. Ему не плохо, нет.

Он снова погружается в пустоту.


	5. Ошибка репрезентативности

М отпускает Таннера и Фергюссона, главного бухгалтера, и остается в кабинете один. Тянется к кнопке селектора:

— Мисс Манипенни.

— Да, сэр?

Он на пару секунд замирает. Говорил же себе, нужно просто сделать это, не задумываясь.

— …М?

— Будьте добры, пригласите ко мне Кью.

Через десять минут Манипенни сообщает, что глава исследовательского отдела уже в приемной. Все эти десять минут М стоял у окна, проигрывая в голове предстоящий разговор, но получалось как-то неубедительно.

Он садится за стол, открывает папку с бумагами и говорит, что Кью может войти.

— Здравствуйте, сэр, — Кью почти неслышно проскальзывает в дверь. М безотчетно надеется, что он оставит ее приоткрытой. Конечно, это неуместно, но ему кажется, что Кью было бы комфортнее. На самом деле, так будет легче ему самому: не оставаться наедине. Но Кью прикрывает дверь за своей спиной и продолжает стоять.

— Садитесь.

После короткого колебания Кью проходит к столу и опускается в кожаное кресло. На нем сегодня водолазка: борта пиджака расходятся в стороны и мягкий материал четко обрисовывает грудную клетку.

М отводит взгляд и молча листает бумаги. Наконец, решает, что откладывать работу дальше просто смешно.

— Кью, я получил отчет агента 008…

Кью пренебрежительно фыркает, и М поднимает брови.

— Должно ли это означать, что вы знаете, что написано в отчете?

— Должно. 008 попытался давить на меня тем, что, если я не выдам ему нужное, он доложит об этом официально.

— Вот как, — сухо произносит М. 008 заслужил выговор хотя бы за это. Фактически, шантаж, хотя Кью и не произнес этого слова. — Я хочу выяснить, насколько оправданными были его требования. Здесь написано, что… — М ищет нужную строчку и останавливается на ней пальцем: — …что он просил вас выдать ему полностью оснащенный автомобиль, оружие с термодатчиками, два набора наножучков…

— …и еще минимум шесть наименований устройств и оружия, часть из которых мы бы просто не успели подготовить за оставшееся до операции время. А необходимость другой части он доказывал с использованием слов «я требую», «мне нужно» и «вы пожалеете», чем совершенно меня не убедил.

М с трудом сдерживает улыбку. Кью в своем репертуаре. Выглядит субтильным, но переиграть его на домашнем поле не так просто. Одному человеку это изредка удавалось, но больше — никому. Судя по тому, как раздраженно Кью перебивает, его уже порядком достали необоснованные требования агентов. Или причина в том, что М заставил его прийти сюда?

— Я так понимаю, М, что операция прошла успешно?

— Вполне.

— И осложнений по ходу не возникло?

— Нет.

— Тогда в чем дело? Агенту 008 хватило и того, что я ему выдал.

— Кью, — примиряюще произносит М, — никаких претензий к вам у меня нет. Вы знаете свое дело и делаете его лучше всех. Персональный куратор 008 согласен с вами, хотя и намекает, что вы были излишне резки в выражениях по поводу того, куда его агент может отправиться со своей официальной жалобой.

Кью снова фыркает и упрямо вздергивает подбородок. Воротник водолазки едет вниз, открывая неяркий, но отлично видимый на бледном горле синяк. Сбоку, пониже уха, он темнее и гуще, и М, холодея, опознает четкий отпечаток трех пальцев.

Ему кажется, что он хорошо контролирует свое лицо, но Кью испуганно впивается в него глазами, дергает рукой к горлу, подхватывает край воротника и осторожно тянет вверх. Жест почти интимный и полный такой уязвимости, что М упирает взгляд в стол, тяжело переводя дыхание.

Наступает долгая тишина, слышно только тиканье часов и — как кажется М — его сердцебиение. Он снова медленно поднимает глаза на Кью, но тот уже неузнаваемо спокоен, даже едва заметно улыбается.

— Кью. Боюсь, я должен уточнить. У вас все в порядке?

— Да, в полном. Почему вы спрашиваете?

М не отвечает. Если Кью надел водолазку, он наверняка понимает, почему.

— Вы уверены в этом? Тогда я задам еще один вопрос. Вы знаете, где 007?

По неясной причине секунду назад это казалось хорошей идеей. В голове М будто какая-то тонкая ниточка протянулась от синяка на шее до агента 007 и буквально заставила это спросить. Но сейчас, глядя, как Кью смеривает его холодным взглядом и быстро встает, он понимает, что снова все испортил. Он тоже поднимается из кресла и рефлекторно протягивает руку вслед уходящему Кью:

— Подождите.

Тот медленно поворачивается, но на М не смотрит.

— Кью, простите, что я это спросил, не бойтесь, прошу вас. Я… Просто скажите, он в Лондоне? — в конце концов, если он и так облажался, то надо иметь смелость довести дело до логической точки.

Кью поджимает губы и практически выплевывает по одному слову:

— Мне это чертовски надоело, сэр. Давайте выясним сейчас. Я не знаю, где Бонд. В Лондоне он или нет — меня совершенно не волнует, и я не буду узнавать это ни для вас, ни для себя.

Он идет к выходу, и М молча смотрит ему в спину. Уже взявшись за дверную ручку, Кью снова оборачивается и говорит спокойнее:

— И еще одно. Я не боюсь вас, М. Постарайтесь это понять и как-то расслабиться, — его голос смягчается, видимо, в ответ на растерянное выражение лица М. — Вы плохо выглядите. Еще немного, и я буду вынужден рекомендовать очередной медосмотр.

М остается в кабинете один, тяжело упирается руками в столешницу и смотрит на дверь.

Пищит селектор.

— Сэр, к вам снова Фергюссон с бумагами, пригласить?

— Приглашайте.

М садится в кресло и растирает лицо руками.

***

Кью сидит на краю парапета возле здания МИ6 и теребит в пальцах завязки капюшона. Уже поздно и довольно зябко, несмотря на середину апреля. Он начал замерзать еще минут двадцать назад и теперь постукивает ногами в весенних туфлях об асфальт, пытаясь разогнать кровь. Сумка с ноутбуком лежит рядом.

Он совершенно не уверен в том, что собирается сделать, и думает, не лучше ли уйти прямо сейчас, пока есть возможность. В конце концов, он даже не знает, дождется ли М, который всегда уходит с работы в разное время.

Он уже готов встать и уйти, когда за спиной раздаются шаги: М спускается по ступеням вместе с водителем. Тот сразу идет к машине, М же, увидев Кью, останавливается.

— Что вы здесь делаете? Сегодня холодно, — голос у М ровный, даже монотонный, рука расслабленно лежит в кармане пальто, а вторая, в кожаной перчатке, сжимает неизменный портфель. — Кого-то ждете?

— Да. Вас.

М с таким же спокойным лицом смотрит, как Кью изящно отталкивается бедрами и встает с холодного камня, но в голове у него, кажется, закончились мысли. 

Кью подхватывает сумку и подходит к нему.

— Не хотите выпить где-нибудь? — он достает из кармана телефон и смотрит на часы на дисплее. — Если что-то еще работает…

Проходит несколько мгновений, пока М сбрасывает оцепенение и кивает на машину:

— Здесь недалеко есть отель с хорошим баром. Работает всю ночь.

Он пропускает Кью вперед, и тот забирается в кожаные недра салона. М садится следом и называет водителю адрес.

Они едут по пустым улицам, и М то и дело бросает взгляды на руки Кью в темно-серых митенках. Кью сжимает и разжимает пальцы с почти голубыми от холода ногтями, М мучительно хочет прижать их ко рту и греть своим дыханием. Поэтому он вообще боится двигаться и дышать, но не может перестать представлять себе эту тонкую кожу и хрупкие суставы. Отворачивается и смотрит в окно, пока они не паркуются у входа в отель.

Он отпускает водителя, и автомобиль, шурша, отъезжает от тротуара.

Внутри бара полумрак, подсвеченный лампами на нескольких столиках. Людей немного: три пары сидят возле окон с видом на Темзу и ночной Лондон, и двое мужчин — за барной стойкой.

Обычно М тоже садится за стойку, но сегодня кивает на столик в углу, подальше от всех.

Официант приносит виски для М и сухой мартини для Кью.

Кью думает, что можно молчать хоть весь вечер: судя по всему, М все равно ни слова не проронит, так и будет сидеть и смотреть в свой бокал. Кью полночи, после вчерашнего разговора в кабинете, решал, стоит ли это делать, и пришел к выводу, что имеет смысл хотя бы попробовать. Хотя, наверняка, это будет весьма неприятно.

— М, вы вчера снова задали вопрос о 007. В качестве небольшой мести, вы позволите задать и вам неприятный вопрос? Точнее, задать его снова? — он говорит с улыбкой, как бы показывая, что это простой светский разговор. Под столом он автоматически мнет край скатерти, и когда замечает — усилием воли заставляет себя отпустить ткань.

М кивает, не отрывая взгляда от виски.

— Хорошо. Тогда скажите, что, по-вашему, вы сделали со мной тогда, в лаборатории?

М едва заметно вздрагивает или просто сбивается с дыхания, отвечает тихо, но твердо:

— Я вас изнасиловал.

Ого, думает Кью, это прогресс. Причем, похоже, в худшую сторону. Никаких иносказаний, никаких заминок. Как будто М принял свою вину и готов понести любое наказание.

Не то, чтобы он не думал о наказании для М. За время, прошедшее с разговора в машине, он перебрал в голове много вариантов маленькой и большой мести, и все это было зло и упоительно, но не всерьез. Вчера он увидел, как осунулся и посерел М, и понял, что тот, похоже, и без его помощи самоистязается, как средневековый монах.

— Давайте проясним. Изнасилование, в данном случае, — это… кхм… — Кью прочищает горло. А ведь он готовился! — ...половой акт с проникновением?

М, наконец, поднимает глаза, и в его взгляде читается «Я заслужил».

— Чего вы хотите, Кью? Зачем это все?

— Пожалуйста, М. Я просто пытаюсь понять, что вы помните о той ночи.

— Хорошо, да. Половой акт с проникновением. Да.

— С полным проникновением? — Кью сейчас чувствует себя, как живодер, мучающий доверившегося ему пса. Но без этого никак нельзя.

— С полным проникновением, — темные складки пролегают по сторонам от рта М, и Кью смотрит на них почти завороженно.

— Тогда, может быть, вам будет полезно узнать, что проникновения не было. Все закончилось раньше.

Кажется, М не очень понимает, что ему говорят. Он несколько секунд смотрит на Кью, потом берет бокал и покачивает его в ладонях.

— Зачем вы это мне рассказываете? — бесцветно произносит он наконец.

— Ну, вероятно, чтобы вы перестали представлять себе вещи хуже, чем они есть на самом деле.

— Не понимаю. Не знаю, зачем вы это делаете. Я помню, что тогда случилось…

— Вы не можете помнить! Я знаю, как работает ампула Z-132, помноженная на алкоголь. Я сам курировал тесты. Ваши воспоминания сейчас — как бумага в шредере. А все, что кажется связным — вы додумали самостоятельно.

— Я не верю вам, Кью.

— Господи, М. Я не пытаюсь сказать, что это было хорошо и весело. Это было отвратительно. Но ничего катастрофического не произошло. Верите?

— Нет.

Кью откидывается на спинку диванчика и рассматривает М, как редкое животное. Вот это да. Пожалуй, ему все эти недели хуже, чем было мне, думает Кью.

— Я покажу.

Он достает из сумки ноутбук, раскрывает его и всовывает в порт микрофлешку.

— Будете смотреть запись? С собой я вам ее не отдам, уж простите.

М медленно кивает. Он в ужасе от предстоящего, но и отказаться не может. Кью будто загоняет его в угол и лишает воли к сопротивлению.

Запустив видео, Кью разворачивает экран и снова откидывается на спинку дивана, в бархатный полумрак.

Ему хорошо видно лицо М, освещенное тусклым отбликом черно-белой записи. Хорошо видно, как судорожно тот сцепляет пальцы, стараясь удержать спокойное выражение, но его выдает дыхание: слишком глубокое, искусственно ровное.

Чем дальше идет запись, тем больше Кью втягивается в это зрелище. Это лучше, чем порно — смотреть, как меняется лицо М вместе с тем, как происходящее на видео становится более жестоким. Угадывать моменты, на которых у М раздуваются ноздри, а губы сжимаются в тонкую линию, углубляя жесткие складки у рта.

Конечно, Кью понимал, что просмотр вызовет у М какую-то реакцию. Но не знал, что эта реакция так околдует его самого.

М захлопывает ноутбук, и Кью вздрагивает от неожиданности.

— Вы не досмотрели, — он улыбается уголками губ.

— Я увидел достаточно.

— Все еще мне не верите?

М молчит. Он не то чтобы все еще не верит — он все еще пытается выровнять дыхание, и это получается слишком медленно.

— Хорошо. Допустим. Но это ничего не меняет. Я виноват перед вами.

— Да, М, вы виноваты передо мной. И я надеюсь, что когда-нибудь найдете слова, чтобы объяснить мне, что на вас нашло.

Кью убирает ноутбук, допивает свой мартини, выкладывает на стол кредитку. Подходит официант.

— Желаете расплатиться?

— Да, пожалуйста.

Официант уносит карту к барной стойке, и Кью, уже одетый, сидит за столом, легонько постукивая пальцами по скатерти. Руки в тонких шерстяных митенках гипнотизируют М, и он неожиданно для себя самого протягивает ладонь и кладет рядом с правой рукой Кью.

Кончики их пальцев соприкасаются. Кью не убирает руку.

Он смотрит на М все с той же легкой улыбкой и напоминает:

— Вы должны мне объяснение.

Когда он уходит, М прикрывает глаза и видит под веками, как идет трещинами корка льда, и темная вода проступает на поверхность, пульсируя в такт биению сердца.


	6. Обновленные данные

Они работают над финальным планом очень крупной операции, работают долго и чрезвычайно тщательно. Завтра М улетает в штаб-квартиру Совета безопасности ООН, где все должно быть представлено не просто хорошо — идеально.

В девять М отправляет домой раздражительную от голода Манипенни, а в начале двенадцатого уходит ловить такси уставший Таннер. Они с Кью остаются одни в кабинете, одни на этаже и, кажется, одни во всем здании, но даже не замечают этого.

Кью яростно стучит по клавиатуре ноутбука, иногда замирает, шевелит пальцами в воздухе — и снова набрасывается на клавиши. М в восемнадцатый раз перечитывает свой доклад, который до этого уже читали и Таннер, и Манипенни. Ему кажется, что он перестал понимать собственные мысли, изложенные письменно. Надо отдохнуть. На большее он сегодня, видимо, не способен.

Он откидывается в кресле и смотрит на Кью, сидящего напротив. Тот сосредоточен, глаза под очками немного красные, и иногда он усиленно моргает для разгрузки. Наконец, он снимает ноутбук с коленей, ставит на стол, подвигает кресло поближе, чтобы опереться локтями и устроить подбородок на сплетенных пальцах. Сидит так еще несколько минут, не обращая внимания на М, который не сводит с него глаз. Продолжая смотреть в экран, убирает одну руку от лица и пытается размять шею и левое плечо. Морщится.

— Болит?

Кью утвердительно хмыкает и кивает, но не отвлекается, упорно продолжая изучать схему на экране. В голове М рождается невероятный по своей смелости образ, и он встает медленно, преодолевая сопротивление, будто из воды выходит. Огибает стол и останавливается за спиной Кью.

— Я могу размять, если хотите.

— Что? — Кью поднимает голову и смотрит на него удивленно. М уже готов как можно скорее извиниться и отойти, но Кью говорит: — А. Если не трудно, спасибо.

И снова отворачивается к ноутбуку.

М спокойно подворачивает рукава (пиджак давно брошен на диван у стены, поэтому на нем только рубашка и жилет), и подходит к креслу вплотную. Кладет руки на шею Кью и начинает разогревать осторожными массажными прикосновениями. По телу под руками волной проходит дрожь, слегка передергиваются плечи, и М видит, как на коже вдоль позвоночника выступают мурашки, а волоски встают дыбом. На это нельзя, нельзя смотреть, но он смотрит и продолжает разминать и согревать нежную шею.

Голова Кью чуть покачивается из стороны в сторону, и М пальцами ощущает, что на весу расслабить мышцы не выходит.

— Положите голову на руки, — командует он, и Кью послушно сдвигает ноутбук подальше, снимает очки и укладывается лбом на скрещенные руки.

М снова начинает массаж, более уверенно благодаря опоре. Он мнет забитые мышцы чуть сильнее, находит болезненные точки под волосами у основания черепа — и получает в благодарность едва слышный стон. Боясь продолжать, но и не желая убирать руки, он спускается ниже, разминает боковые мышцы шеи. Более громкий стон. На этот раз М все же останавливается.

— Что?

— Ничего. Синяк. Продолжайте, пожалуйста, — произносит Кью тихо, не поднимая головы. Слова уходят вниз.

М возвращается к прерванному занятию. Осторожно обходя самые темные места синяка, от вида которого у него в ушах стучит кровь, он еще немного мнет — на деле, почти ласкает — боковые мышцы и спускается туда, где шея переходит в плечи. Кью снова стонет.

М жарко, хорошо и страшно. Он боится, что это все закончится прямо сейчас, Кью скажет: «Достаточно», и все. Ему так хочется пойти дальше, трогать плечи, гладить чуть выступающий седьмой позвонок, который сейчас спрятан под рубашкой. Затаив дыхание, он слегка отводит вниз воротник.

Будто в ответ на его мысли Кью приподнимается, одной рукой распускает узел галстука, расстегивает три пуговицы на рубашке и снова устраивается лицом на руках. Горячая волна окатывает М с головы до ног, и особенно горячо становится в паху. Он аккуратно оттягивает рубашку назад, заводит обе руки под ткань и начинает разминать плечи. Теперь Кью стонет от каждого нажатия, и М снова убирает руки.

— Я делаю вам больно?

— Го-о-осподи, — с тихим смешком выстанывает Кью, — Вы прекратите спрашивать? Да, вы делаете мне больно, и пожалуйста, не останавливайтесь.

Сердце дает сбой. М даже кажется, что оно остановилось совсем, но спустя пару секунд он чувствует глухой удар, потом еще и еще один. Снова отводит рубашку и прикасается к плечам Кью. По сравнению с его руками кожа тут почти прохладная, и от этого реальность идет рябью. Он представляет, как прижимается, раскаленный, к этой спине… И тут же запрещает себе это представлять.

Кью ритмично стонет в рукава, негромко, но для М каждый этот звук — новая горячая волна, тугой спазм в паху и укол чувства вины. Он разминает старательно, пытаясь сконцентрироваться на мышцах и костях, а не на том, как хочется наклониться и вдохнуть запах волос, а потом стянуть, сорвать эту чертову рубашку… Стоп.

Он возвращается к шее, уменьшает усилие, и стоны Кью становятся тише и реже, потом умолкают совсем. Еще минута-две проходят в тишине. Потом Кью что-то бурчит в скрещенные руки. М чуть наклоняется:

— Что?

— Засну сейчас, — повторяет Кью, и голос у него действительно сонный.

«Засыпай. Тогда я возьму тебя на руки и отнесу на диван», — думает М и сам поражается. Раньше он гнал от себя даже тень подобного, а теперь полностью сформулировал эту мысль и нигде не споткнулся.

Он не может удержаться: последний раз, лаская, проходится пальцами у основания черепа Кью, под густыми мягкими волосами. И убирает руки. Оправляет на нем рубашку и быстро отходит к своему креслу, пока Кью еще лежит лицом на столе и не видит издевательски красноречивой эрекции, отлично заметной даже в широких брюках М. Вряд ли удастся скрыть лихорадочный румянец, который жжет ему лицо, но чем-то придется пожертвовать.

Кью садится ровно и смотрит на М. Взгляд чуть расфокусирован, на лице трогательный, едва видный отпечаток рукава рубашки. М моментально представляет себе рассеянный свет утра, примятую подушку — и Кью, приподнявшегося на локте. В его постели. Представить это так легко, что становится больно.

— Наверное, пора закругляться, — говорит он, глядя на часы. — У меня самолет в четыре. Поспать уже не успею, но хоть душ приму.

— Дайте мне еще пару минут.

Кью надевает очки и придвигает ноутбук, авторизируется, недолго что-то изучает, а потом стучит по клавишам в четком размеренном ритме.

— Все. Я все проверил и слил на сервер. Посмотрите уже в Нью-Йорке. Доступ ваш обычный, плюс третья степень защиты.

— Спасибо, Кью.

— Без проблем.

М смотрит, как Кью надевает куртку, прячет в сумку ноутбук… Еще полминуты, и М, по крайней мере, сможет встать, не потеряв достоинства. Остатков достоинства, поправляет он себя.

— Я провожу вас.

Они выходят в приемную. Из кабинета падает прямоугольник света, но дальше темно. М подходит к двери и на ощупь разблокирует кодовый замок, который автоматически включается в двенадцать ночи. Поворачивается:

— Спокойной…

Кью стоит очень близко и смотрит на М чуть снизу вверх. Подается вперед, тянется, но почти мгновенно возвращается, отводя глаза. Произносит ровно:

— Спасибо за массаж, М. Удачи вам завтра.

М стоит в дверях и смотрит, как Кью идет по коридору, нажимает кнопку, не оборачиваясь, входит в лифт.

Вернувшись в кабинет, видит в окно, как Кью спускается по ступеням, подходит к стоящему недалеко такси, открывает дверь. И М кажется, что, перед тем как сесть в машину и уехать, Кью бросает взгляд вверх, на окна его кабинета.


	7. Псевдослучайные последовательности

Кью много раз представлял себе, как входит в квартиру и слышит изменившийся тон своего дома, едва уловимый запах чужого одеколона и с порога различает сидящего на диване Бонда. В каждой второй фантазии они занимаются сексом там же, на диване, не включая света, почти никогда не раздеваясь — быстро, страстно. Или медленно и нежно. Он сидит у Бонда на коленях, широко разведя ноги, и тот крепко держит его за бедра, заставляя двигаться или замирать.

Почему-то, когда реальность и в самом деле преподносит ему такой подарок, — это вызывает, да, сначала волнение, но потом — раздражение.

— Большое спасибо, 007, что вы с таким уважением относитесь к моей частной жизни, — Кью кладет сумку на пол и бросает куртку на высокий барный стул. Сердце пока не снижает темпа, но он над этим работает.

Бонд расслабленно сидит на диване, совсем как в фантазиях, и можно продлить это сходство, оставаясь в темноте, но Кью решительно дважды хлопает в ладоши. Ряд светодиодных ламп на стене справа освещает большую часть комнаты, и Бонд недовольно щурится.

— Сначала я ждал вас на лестнице, Кью. Долго. Вы очень поздно возвращаетесь с работы.

— Вы очень наблюдательны, 007.

Кью идет к кухонному столу, гладит ластящихся котов, думает: «Охранники из вас так себе». Насыпает им корма и доливает свежей воды. Опирается поясницей о край стола и смотрит на Бонда.

— Не предложите мне выпить? — тот улыбается очаровательно, вокруг глаз пролегают мелкие морщинки.

— Что вам нужно? — Кью все еще раздражен и все еще взволнован. — Почему вы вдруг явились ко мне?

— А к кому мне еще пойти, Кью? Манипенни укатила куда-то с начальством.

— Могли бы просто вломиться к ней в квартиру. Вы это любите и умеете.

— Не мог бы. Там сейчас хозяйничает ее бойфренд. Было бы неловко.

— А ко мне, значит, — нормально?

— А у вас тут тоже… бойфренд? — Бонд произносит это так, что Кью хочется его ударить.

— Все-таки, зачем вы пришли?

007 довольно долго молчит, изучая Кью взглядом, теперь уже без улыбки.

— Я обнаружил, что мне вдруг отказали в доступе к некоторой информации, Кью. К нужной мне информации.

— Что вы говорите! — притворно ужасается Кью. — 007, вы ушли в отставку. Разумеется, вы теперь лишены доступа к нашим серверам.

— Вы же меня знаете. Сейчас мне кое-что нужно.

— Да, я вас знаю, и вам всегда что-то нужно. Но в этот раз не могу ничем помочь. М и так всю душу из меня вытряс, после того, как вы ушли, — «душу вытряс» — как мягко и иносказательно это звучит. Воспоминание горячей ладонью прикасается к груди. — Обязательно нужно было прихватывать с собой секретные файлы по семье Бригацци? Он считает, что это я их вам отдал.

— А вы бы отдали?

— Конечно, нет!

Бонд дразняще смеется.

— Ну, мы этого уже не узнаем наверняка. Но сейчас мне, и правда, очень нужен доступ к базе 00-16D. Пять минут, — голос у него низкий и хриплый, а интонация становится обещающей. — Всего пять минут. Просите, что хотите, Кью.

В голову Кью мгновенно приходят такие мысли, о которых лучше молчать. «Не испытывай меня, Джеймс». Он скрещивает на груди руки — жалкий, легко считываемый защитный жест. 007 явно чувствует его слабину, плавно поднимается с дивана и подходит ближе.

Раздается спасительное жужжание. Бонд останавливается, а Кью облегченно бросается к сумке и нашаривает телефон.

Да не может быть.

На экране светится «М».

Кью вскидывается, когда Бонд делает к нему еще один шаг, и упирает руку ему в грудь.

— Или уходите немедленно, или сядьте и ждите меня. Тихо.

007 удивленно опускает взгляд на ладонь Кью, его губы изгибаются в беззвучной насмешке. Но, тем не менее, пожимает плечами и возвращается на диван.

— Алло, — Кью принимает звонок, все еще провожая Бонда глазами.

— Добрый вечер, Кью. Простите, что я так поздно. Вы уже дома?

— Да, сэр, — он стремительно отступает в спальню и прикрывает за собой дверь. — Добрый вечер.

— Вы один? — глубокий голос М и неуловимо странный тон этого вопроса заставляет Кью задержать дыхание.

— Один, — отвечает он, надеясь, что это не прозвучало ни поспешно, ни неуверенно. Ему не нравится врать М, но Бонд — не тот гость, о котором он сейчас хочет рассказывать.

— У меня возникла проблема с доступом к нашему серверу. Вчера все было в порядке, а только что попробовал войти — не пускает.

Да сговорились они, что ли?

— Подождите секунду, сэр, я проверю.

Чертыхаясь про себя, Кью быстро выходит за сумкой с ноутбуком. Бонд все так же расслабленно полулежит на диване и чешет вечно дружелюбного Тернера. Они оба с ленивым интересом провожают взглядом мечущегося Кью.

Вернувшись в спальню, он усаживается на кровать и торопливо открывает ноутбук, прижимая телефон плечом. Он не рискует включать громкую связь, хотя так было бы удобнее. Ну уж нет, не тогда, когда 007 здесь.

— Вы там, Кью?

— Да-да, авторизируюсь. Десять секунд. Как давно вы пытались войти?

— Минут семь назад, — отвечает М после короткого раздумья.

Кью быстро вбивает привычное sysctl access-log, вызывая историю доступа за последние десять минут. Черно-белые строки сыплются одна за другой, но глаза выискивают нужное, двигаясь стремительными саккадами.

— Вижу. В двенадцать двадцать две была попытка взлома, система отбила атаку и автоматически заблокировалась на две минуты. Видимо, вы как раз попали в этот промежуток.

— Видно, откуда ломали? — спрашивает М очень спокойно, но глубоко в его голосе звучат угрожающие обертона, от которых у Кью пробегает холодок вдоль позвоночника.

— Гм… Нужно посмотреть подробнее, тут минимум три прокси-сервера, — Кью трет ладонью лицо. Он так устал.

— Я не хочу вас утомлять, — тут же угадывает М. — Если система отразила атаку, это подождет до утра. Сейчас попробую войти еще раз.

Но Кью неожиданно для себя понимает, что хочет послушать этот спокойный голос еще немного, поговорить — пусть о хакерской атаке, но не вешать трубку.

Световая полоса щели под дверью коротко затемняется, будто кто-то прошел рядом. Может быть, кот. А может быть, и не кот.

— Сэр, я бы хотел все-таки посмотреть на результаты атаки и ответить вам побыстрее. На всякий случай. Но мне нужна пара минут. Вы не против, если я перезвоню?

Он не знает, что там происходит на том конце, но после небольшой паузы М отвечает:

— Я сам перезвоню через пять минут. Вам будет дороговато.

— Буду ждать, — произносит Кью и заканчивает звонок, пока внутри что-то тонко вибрирует. «Я сам перезвоню». Тихо встает, почти подкрадывается и резко открывает дверь, но за ней никого. Бонд все так же сидит на диване, разница только в том, что Тернер умывается возле кухонной стойки.

— Это был М, — скорее утверждает, чем спрашивает 007.

— Да, это был М и он скоро перезвонит. У вас есть три минуты, чтобы выместись из моей квартиры.

Бонд слитным движением встает и подходит к Кью.

— И чего же хочет драгоценное начальство так поздно? И зачем ему, чтобы вы были один? — Бонд продолжает надвигаться, сохраняя на лице фирменную полуулыбку, но Кью упрямо остается на месте. Они оказываются совсем рядом. — Это даже подозрительно выглядит, Кью… Хотя… Я не противник маленьких развлечений на работе.

Он легонько проводит пальцем под подбородком Кью, приподнимая чуть на себя. Кью жадно тянется за движением пальца, губы со сложными изгибами так близко, что его буквально тянет к ним, как намагниченного.

Отталкивает руку.

— Не ваше дело, 007, кто и зачем мне звонит. Вы переходите границу. Прошу вас уйти.

Бонд смотрит на него, прищурив глаза. Потом обходит и идет к двери.

— И никакого доступа, — твердо произносит Кью. — Если вы попытаетесь достать информацию обходным путем — я доложу об этом М.

— Похвальная преданность.

Клацает замок. Кью переводит дыхание.

Он проверяет, что дверь закрыта, и садится на диван. Сидит несколько секунд, упорядочивая мысли, и вспоминает, что надо хотя бы начать делать то, что обещал. Идет в спальню, устраивается в кресле, не зажигая света. Сполохи рекламы за окном отвлекают, и приходится задернуть штору.

Звонит телефон. Ровно пять минут.

— Да, М.

— Ну как результаты?

— Пока смотрю. Слушайте, насколько дорого звонить из Штатов? Вы можете повисеть немного?

В трубке раздается короткий теплый смех, и Кью чувствует, как кто-то сжимает в пальцах его солнечное сплетение.

— У меня безлимитная линия, Кью. Я с удовольствием повишу, если хотите.

«Хочу. Очень хочу».

— Тогда расскажите мне, как там Нью-Йорк, — говорит он, прижимая трубку плечом. Теперь уже можно положить телефон рядом, но он не хочет. Голос М у самого уха звучит так интимно и глубоко, а громкая связь все испортит.

— Здесь немного теплее, чем у нас, почти настоящая весна. Но я практически не выхожу из отеля: только в штаб-квартиру и назад… — М прерывается, будто поймал себя на чем-то неподобающем. Вероятно, на слишком большой откровенности. Его спросили про Нью-Йорк, а он вдруг начал говорить о себе.

Но Кью легко подхватывает, не давая разговору заглохнуть:

— А как отель? Там есть хороший бар, который работает всю ночь?

Пауза. Кью дорого бы дал, чтобы видеть лицо М.

— Есть. Неплохой. Хотя выбор выпивки тут, я бы сказал, странный.

— А что вы пьете обычно? — Кью продолжает вбивать команды, а в груди у него тепло и хочется слушать еще. Он хорошо представляет крупные ладони М, покачивающие бокал. Ласкающие его шею. Способные сломать ее одним движением. Почему-то сейчас, в темноте, это возбуждает, а не пугает. — Виски?

— Или коньяк, — судя по голосу, М снова расслабляется.

— А бурбон?

— Редко. Не люблю. Тут как раз, в основном, бурбон.

— Так, М, я отследил наших гостей до Франкфурта, но дальше нужно работать из агентства. Взломать они ничего не смогли, защита сработала чисто. Вообще, мне кажется, это любители. Проба пера начинающего хакера.

— Ладно, найдем, и он надолго забудет, что такое компьютер, — снова тот же спокойный тон с жесткими обертонами.

— Если бы агентство так поступало со всеми начинающими хакерами, меня бы тут не было, — смеется Кью, прикрывая ноутбук и спуская его на пол.

М снова долго молчит. Основная часть его телефонного счета будет за молчание.

— М, вы там? — Кью просто пытается заполнить паузу и вытянуть еще одну паутинку разговора, но не знает, как. Надеется на удачу.

Удача приходит странно.

— Кью, — тон М снова меняется, становясь почти мягким. Снова молчание, но теперь Кью точно не собирается его перебивать. — Вы хотели объяснений. Я готов вам их дать.

О, проклятье. Кью сидит в темноте, прижимая трубку к уху, и не знает, что ответить. Да, он хотел объяснений, но не уверен, что хочет их сейчас. Он боится услышать то, что может сказать М.

— Неужели вы хотите говорить об этом по телефону? — его голос немного дребезжит от волнения. Получается жалобно.

— Нет. Конечно, нет. Я приеду, и мы поговорим, — и добавляет спокойно. — Если хотите.

Кью вдыхает глубоко. И на выдохе:

— Хочу.

— Хорошо.

— Когда вы возвращаетесь?

— Послезавтра ночью. В пятницу утром буду у себя.

— Отлично. Тогда и поговорим. Только не в офисе. У вас дома?

Он и сам не верит, что сказал это. Но произнесенное повисает в воздухе, вращается перед глазами, как воздушный шарик.

— Как скажете, Кью, — наконец, раздается в трубке. М говорит так, что не поймешь — это самоконтроль или настоящий холод.

Очередной фунт улетает в оплату затянувшегося молчания. Кью берет себя в руки и прощается ровно:

— До встречи, сэр. Звоните, если снова будут проблемы с сетью. Удачного возвращения.

— Спасибо. До встречи, — М тоже отвечает совершенно нейтрально.

Когда звучит короткий сигнал завершения звонка, Кью отбрасывает телефон на кровать и выходит в гостиную. После темноты и голоса М в трубке свет оглушает. Тернер и Мэдокс сонно провожают его глазами со своего «кошачьего дерева» в углу комнаты. Он медленно идет к крану и наливает себе воды. В голове гулкая тишина.

***

В Нью-Йорке восемь вечера, за окном уже темно, но это не имеет значения: центр города освещен так, что приходится опускать плотные жалюзи, чтобы уснуть по ночам.

М откладывает телефон на тумбочку у кровати, встает и подходит к окну. Смотрит на мигающую рекламу, на поток красно-белых фар по улице, на сияющие магазины. Нужно выйти туда, зайти в ресторан, заказать ужин. Вести себя, как живой человек. Он прислоняется лбом к холодному стеклу.

По телефону у Кью приятный тембр голоса, мягкий тенор, в котором проскальзывают низкие бархатные нотки. Конечно, он и в жизни такой, просто по телефону все это намного ярче — когда не видишь, а лишь представляешь человека. Хотелось слушать, ничего не отвечать, только слушать.

И в голове все еще звучит: «Там есть хороший бар, который работает всю ночь?»  
И «У вас дома?»


	8. Предельные значения

…В голове все еще гулко и пусто после телефонного разговора с М, поэтому стук в дверь выдергивает в реальность резко, даже болезненно. Виск _и_ прошивает короткий спазм.

Кью промокает лицо полотенцем и, оставив очки на раковине в ванной, бредет к двери. Он не желает думать, кто это может быть. Смотрит в глазок. Ну конечно. Кто же еще.

— 007, я попросил вас уйти.

— И я ушел. Дал вам поговорить с начальством. Или что вы там делали в спальне посредством телефона.

Кью предпринимает вполне однозначную попытку захлопнуть дверь перед носом Бонда, но тот почти без усилия придерживает ее рукой.

— Кью, я подумал, — успокаивающе произносит он и поднимает повыше пакет в левой руке. Кью узнает логотип маленького круглосуточного магазина в соседнем квартале, — может быть, нам попробовать еще раз? Более традиционно? Я принес ужин.

— Сейчас два часа ночи.

— Без пятнадцати два, — поправляет Бонд и, не дожидаясь приглашения, теснит Кью от двери. — Я видел ваш холодильник. Там повесился скорпион.

— И куда еще вы заглянули, пока меня не было? — вяло огрызается Кью, понимая, что он, и правда, не ужинал. Обедал, кажется, на работе. Кажется, обедал… Кажется, сегодня…

Бонд уже выкладывает на барную стойку, отгораживающую кухню от гостиной, коробочки с готовой едой: это салаты разных оттенков зеленого и, похоже, курица. Закончив, снимает пальто, бросает на стул поверх куртки Кью и поворачивается.

Он сейчас не закован в доспехи своего идеально подогнанного костюма, на нем гораздо более неформальные серые брюки и темный облегающий пуловер. Но то ли взгляд его имеет встроенную функцию раздевать объект, то ли еще по какой-то причине — Кью чувствует себя рядом с ним почти голым.

Медленно и оценивающе Бонд проходится глазами по телу Кью: от тонкого черного обруча на немного влажных после умывания волосах на забавный рисунок спереди на пижамной кофте, потом на штаны — такие мягкие, что даже выступающие бедренные косточки видны слишком хорошо. Когда взгляд его доходит до теплых угги, 007 хмыкает:

— Мило.

— Я собирался лечь спать, — Кью проклинает себя за то, что не завел дома халата. У него редко бывают гости по ночам. Последние два года — никогда. — И у меня тут холодно.

— Я вижу, — глаза Бонда — красноречивей некуда — останавливаются на уровне груди, и Кью торопливо скрещивает руки, защищаясь от бесстыдного разглядывания. — Нет, правда, Кью. Давно не встречал в два часа ночи никого настолько очаровательного.

Он отворачивается и начинает подряд открывать шкафчики в поисках тарелок. Поняв, что попытки избавиться от 007 по безуспешности равны попыткам сдвинуть с места авианосец, Кью тяжело вздыхает и убирает в шкаф куртку и пальто, освобождая для себя стул.

Они едят молча, и Бонд рассматривает его, не скрываясь. Это смущает Кью, ему горячо от этих взглядов и хочется… Нет, Кью не знает, чего именно ему хочется и решает пока об этом не думать.

Тернер и Мэдокс, пришедшие на запах еды, то и дело коротко взмяукивают и трогают Бонда лапами.

— У-у-у, предатели, — бурчит Кью, а 007 заразительно смеется и делит пополам небольшой кусок курицы. Помахивает едой, дразня котов, которые устраивают оглушительный ор, требуя выдать им лакомство немедленно. Ловко скармливает кусочки, и не прикоснувшись к животным, и ничего не уронив на пол.

— Вы их хоть кормите, Кью? Впрочем, судя по виду, они едят лучше вас.

Кью вспыхивает — он и так стесняется своей худобы, — а Бонд смотрит на него почти жадно, оглаживает глазами и улыбается.

— Спасибо за ужин, 007. Сколько я вам должен?

— Это угощение. Но если оставите меня здесь на ночь, мне будет приятно.

— Вам что, в самом деле, некуда идти?

— Устал от гостиниц за последние месяцы.

Кью уныло смотрит на часы на руке Бонда: начало третьего. Черт с ним, пусть остается. Лишь бы поскорее спрятаться от этих взглядов, хоть в спальне.

— Диван для вас коротковат, но ничего другого предложить не могу.

— И на том спасибо.

Кью встает, забирает пустую тарелку, но Бонд перехватывает ее, касаясь его руки. От ладони вверх, до самого плеча, проносится горячий разряд.

— Я помою.

— Просто поставьте в посудомойку.

Принеся плед и подушку, Кью сгоняет с дивана недовольных котов и уходит в ванную. Он почти пять минут чистит зубы, стараясь визуализировать, как быстро он пройдет через гостиную и закроет за собой дверь спальни. Но когда-то нужно и выходить.

— Спокойной ночи, 007.

Бонд догоняет его у самой двери, берет под локоть и разворачивает к себе лицом.

— Подождите, — подтягивает ближе, и Кью, не в силах заставить себя забрать руку, подходит, — Кью, мне нужен этот доступ. Я не хочу снова подставлять вас. Но это важно.

Кью тяжело дышит. Это важно, говорит Бонд, но для Бонда всегда важно получить то, что он хочет. Взамен он даже готов предложить… — что?

Бонд мягко толкает его назад, и Кью обнаруживает себя зажатым между твердой холодной стеной и твердым теплым 007.

— Я мог бы долго рассказывать вам, почему это важно. Но это неприятная, кровавая история, которая, как обычно, закончится чьей-то смертью. Не хочу, чтобы моей, Кью. А вы хотите?

— Нет, — тихо отвечает Кью. Колено Бонда аккуратно раздвигает его ноги. Кью не сопротивляется, только хватается за дверной косяк справа от себя.

— Ну вот, — Бонд шепчет это ему в губы, и он из последних сил удерживается от поцелуя. — Так и должно быть. Вы же мой куратор, Кью.

— Я был вашим куратором. Потом вы ушли в отставку. Больше мне не нужно за вас волноваться.

Теперь бедро Бонда горячо вжимается в пах. Кью так давно этого ждал. Короткое движение навстречу, но он не понимает, кто из них его сделал. Он дышит поверхностно и часто, до головокружения.

— И вы больше за меня не волнуетесь? — теперь Бонд почти касается губами его шеи. — И не будете скучать, когда меня пристрелят? Я только номер в списке агентов, да?

«Нет! Нет! Не надо так говорить!»

— Через некоторое время список обновят, будет другой 007, молодой, подающий большие надежды. И вы совсем забудете, что я был.

«Никогда!»

Бонд ритмично двигается, то прижимаясь, то отпуская и давая вдохнуть. Кью теперь цепляется за него обеими руками, через мягкую ткань своей пижамы чувствуя всем телом, как размеренно ходят железные мышцы, как поднимается грудная клетка.

— Мне так не хочется, чтобы вы забыли меня.

— Тогда просто не умирайте, 007, — хрипло выдавливает из себя Кью, прижимаясь лбом к виску Бонда.

— Тогда не дайте этому произойти, Кью.

Кью кажется, что он готов кончить только от того, что это происходит с ним. Это больше любой его фантазии, потому что это — здесь и сейчас, по-настоящему, с реальным человеком, которого он хотел так давно.

Мешает лишь то, что этот реальный человек не шепчет ему «Джеффри, ты нужен мне». Вместо этого он произносит:

— Мне нужен этот доступ, Кью.

Кью, как кот, упирается ладонями в грудь Бонда. Стена за спиной придает уверенности. Он толкает и толкает, пока тот не отступает на шаг.

— Я желаю вам жить долго и счастливо, 007, и пережить всех ваших врагов. Но за доступом вы можете обратиться непосредственно к М. Он приезжает послезавтра. Я могу, при необходимости, поддержать ваш запрос официально, — Кью говорит настолько твердо, насколько ему позволяет сбитое напрочь дыхание. — Но если вы хоть словом обмолвитесь о том, что были здесь и говорили со мной — клянусь… я вас убью. Я достаточно понятно выражаюсь?

Бонд отступает, как ни в чем не бывало. Легкий стояк и блестящие глаза выдают его состояние, но в остальном — он невозмутим.

— Вполне. Пойдете спать?

— Да.

— Очень жаль.

007 опускает глаза на пах Кью.

— Ну удачи, — произносит он с насмешливой улыбкой и отходит к дивану.

Кью закрывает за собой дверь спальни, приваливается к стене и дрочит быстро, тихо и так грубо, как только умеет. Кончая, он закрывает себе рот сгибом руки, крупно вздрагивает, сползает по стене и становится на колени.

Сперма пачкает пол, приходится искать в темноте салфетки и вытирать на ощупь. Он залезает под одеяло, нашаривает взглядом ноутбук, который так и лежит у кресла, затем проверяет, что будильник на телефоне выставлен на 7 утра.

Сам не зная зачем, он открывает меню входящих, и долго и бездумно смотрит на последние принятые звонки.


	9. Методы нечеткой логики

Весь четверг Кью изводится: говорить ли М о том, что Бонд требовал у него доступ к данным из закрытой базы? Для себя он называет это словом «докладывать», пытаясь таким образом хоть как-то формализовать произошедшее. После вчерашнего он с трудом может сосредоточиться на работе и злится на себя еще и за это.

Он не выспался — больше обычного — и раздражается на всех — больше обычного. В конце концов, совершенно вымотанный, в шесть вечера он кладет голову на руки за своим столом и мгновенно отрубается. Сотрудники лаборатории уходят чуть ли не на цыпочках. В восемь Кью просыпается, еще более разбитый, чем раньше, и работает до половины двенадцатого.

Дома в этот раз — о счастье! — только коты оттаптывают ему ноги и требуют внимания. Кью играет с ними немного, а потом чувствует, что если не ляжет спать прямо сейчас, то до спальни уже не дойдет. Мысль о том, чтобы уснуть здесь, в гостиной, от усталости очень привлекательная и, в равной мере, пугающая. Даром, что Бонд ушел раньше, чем Кью проснулся, — он слишком ярко представляет себе сонного Джеймса, с трудом умещающего свои широкие плечи в узком пространстве дивана. Ему кажется, что подушки еще хранят запах чужого тела. Поэтому он бредет в ванную, умывается, как очень медленный робот, и засыпает, едва вытянувшись на кровати.

Утром пятницы он снова гоняет в голове те же мысли и не может ничего решить.

Но, подходя к зданию МИ6, он видит, как М выходит из машины и твердым широким шагом поднимается по лестнице, а за ним легко бежит Манипенни. Видимо, они прямиком из аэропорта.

И ответ сразу становится простым и понятным.

Из лаборатории он набирает приемную:

— Привет. М может принять меня сегодня?.. Когда удобно, я подойду.

Наверняка, у него много дел после возвращения, думает Кью и готовится занимать себя работой, сколько потребуется, но Манипенни перезванивает почти сразу.

— Спасибо, поднимаюсь.

М выглядит значительно лучше, чем в их предыдущие встречи, отмечает про себя Кью. Однако длительный перелет и нехватка сна дали о себе знать: тяжелые круги под глазами, сероватый цвет лица, хотя М и обычно не радует взгляд приятным румянцем.

— Доброе утро, сэр.

— Доброе, Кью, — М жестом приглашает его сесть.

Кью садится и чувствует, что ему мешает собственный позвоночник. Он нервно мнет край пиджака, хорошо, что М, по привычке низко откинувшемуся в кресле, этого не видно. Зато ему видно лицо, и он смотрит внимательно и выжидающе. Наконец, произносит:

— Я слушаю вас.

Вдохнув поглубже, Кью бросается в омут с головой, надеясь, что начнет — и станет попроще:

— Сэр, со мной связался 007 и попросил предоставить ему доступ к базе 00-16D, — максимально общее «связался со мной» все равно пугает Кью. Вдруг М начнет уточнять, спрашивать, давить?

М не уточняет. Он молча смотрит, ожидая продолжения, и по лицу невозможно сказать, что у него на уме.

— Я отказал, — добавляет Кью быстро и тут же ругает себя за поспешность. — Отправил его к вам.

— Хорошо, — М кивает, как будто Кью рутинно отчитывается ему о работе над текущим проектом.

— Он говорит, что это дело жизни и смерти. Его жизни и смерти, — это так мелодраматично звучит, но ничего другого в голову как-то не приходит.

— И что вы думаете?

— Возможно, он излишне драматизирует, но я склонен ему доверять.

Больше всего Кью боится, что М произнесет что-то вроде «Я знаю, что вы склонны», или «Догадываюсь», или — «Само собой». Поэтому, когда М просто кивает, Кью очень ему благодарен.

Они молчат какое-то время. М задумчиво соединяет кончики пальцев и смотрит в окно. Потом снова переводит взгляд на Кью.

— Почему вы рассказали мне? — спрашивает он все так же ровно, без каких-либо определенных эмоций в голосе. — Могли промолчать об этом.

Кью изо всех сил делает вид, что вопрос задел или даже оскорбил его. Лгать для него утомительно вообще, а лгать М — это попросту выматывает.

— Я работаю на вас, М. Я думал, что это вполне естественно — сообщить о таком.

Он практически слышит голос М, произносящий: «Раньше вы весьма избирательно сообщали о самодеятельности Бонда», и во рту у него появляется горечь. Но М снова бросает только короткое:

— Ясно.

— К тому же, сэр, мы сейчас и так не контролируем действия Бонда. Если мы еще и не будем знать о них… Даже боюсь представить, к чему это может привести нас… и его.

М хмыкает. Возможно, он и сам подумал о том же, а может, считает, что Кью преувеличивает.

— И еще одно, М.

— Да?

Их прерывает сигнал селектора.

— Слушаю, мисс Манипенни.

— Сэр, вы не поверите, кто к вам пришел…

О проклятье. Кью уже знает, кто. Он слышит это по ее вибрирующему от радости голосу. Похоже, М тоже догадался. Он смотрит на Кью, и Кью мог бы поклясться, что на его лице — сочувствие.

— И кто же?

— Джеймс Бонд, собственной персоной, — Кью прямо видит, как она подмигивает Бонду, а тот улыбается в ответ.

— Какая приятная неожиданность. Пусть подождет минутку, — и М отпускает кнопку связи. — Вы хотели что-то сказать, Кью.

Выходит, он правильно поступил. Если бы Бонд пришел первым, то так или иначе, но М бы заподозрил, что они уже общались с Кью. А если Бонд еще и проговорится, даже просто о том, что был в его доме… Кью не хочет представлять себе реакцию М. Возможно, ничего страшного и не произойдет. Но ему очень не хочется по вине Бонда потерять ту хрупкую, странную связь, которая только-только образовалась между ними с М. Не сейчас.

— Я… да. М, я прошу вас не говорить Бонду о том, что я доложил о нем.

— Почему же?

— Думаю, он может воспринять это как поддержку с моей стороны.

— А это не так?

Все-таки прозвучал один из тех вопросов, которых Кью не хотел бы слышать. Прозвучал достаточно мягко — спасибо и на этом.

— Только частично, сэр. Только частично.

— Хорошо. Есть еще что-нибудь, что мне нужно знать?

Господи. Ложь и умалчивание — не его конек.

— Нет, — отвечает Кью, вставая. — Больше ничего.

М нажимает кнопку.

— Пусть мистер Бонд заходит.

Они сталкиваются в дверях, и Кью пропускает Бонда в кабинет.

— 007.

— Кью. М.

М смотрит на экс-агента так же непроницаемо, как и на Кью до этого:

— Здравствуйте, мистер Бонд. Рад вас видеть. Как поживает семья Бригацци?

007 в ответ на подначку только улыбается.

— Кью, я учту ваши пожелания по бюджету на следующий квартал. Спасибо за рекомендации, — М слегка приподнимает уголки рта, что почти не похоже на улыбку, но Кью достаточно и этого.

— Не за что, сэр.

***

После разговора с Кью визит Бонда уже не становится для М сюрпризом, но он никак не может понять, что чувствует: рад ли он видеть агента живым и невредимым или хочет, чтобы тот поскорее убрался из Лондона — хоть в Японию, хоть в Бразилию, хоть сквозь землю пусть провалится.

Глядя на иногда очаровательную, иногда откровенную глумливую улыбку Бонда, он не может не думать, где, когда и при каких обстоятельствах тот говорил с Кью. Он старательно гнал от себя эти мысли, когда в кабинете находился сам Кью, но теперь ничего не может с ними поделать.

На улице? В лаборатории? На скамье в парке? В баре? Дома у Кью? В гостиничном номере? Воображение иногда рисует такие картины, за которые М с удовольствием набил бы кому-то лицо. Можно даже себе.

Но все же Кью пришел к нему. Мялся, краснел — почему? — но рассказал. Это хорошо. Пусть это только профессионализм Квартирмейстера, но так спокойнее.

Он помнит просьбу Кью и делает вид, что все слышит впервые.

007, со своей стороны, тоже ни словом не упоминает, что они общались с Кью. Он долго спорит и торгуется с М, но в результате все же убеждает дать ему доступ к базе 00-16D в обмен на полную подотчетность по этой операции.

М принимает во внимание рекомендацию Кью: тот, безусловно, прав, говоря, что неизвестный Бонд даже хуже, чем неподконтрольный Бонд. К большому сожалению М, в ответ на предложение ввести новую порцию смарт-крови 007 взвивается, как укушенный.

Когда Бонд уходит, рабочий день подхватывает и несет М, как обычно: встречи, совещания, составление совершенно бесконечного отчета для министерства. Он то хочет спать (сказывается джетлаг), то снова взбадривается, то опять отчаянно борется со сном. Засыпает в машине, пока они стоят в пробке на Тауэрском мосту, и водителю приходится будить его на подъездах к зданию МИ6.

А потом, часов в восемь, М вспоминает, что они с Кью собирались поговорить. Утром Кью не сказал об этом ни слова, и он не знает, нужно ли напоминать. Он смотрит на телефон, берет в руку — и кладет на стол.

В девять Кью звонит ему сам. Задает пару вопросов по результатам встреч в Нью-Йорке, а потом мнется немного, но все же спрашивает:

— М, помните наш разговор по телефону?

— Помню.

— Вы не против сделать это сегодня?

Звучит так, что Кью тут же пытается исправиться, добавляя:

— Встретиться сегодня?

— Хорошо. Давайте, — М отвечает быстро и даже сухо, чтобы времени на сомнения осталось как можно меньше. — В десять внизу.

— Отлично. До встречи.

М вешает трубку и некоторое время стоит у окна, глядя на разъезжающиеся от здания машины. Наконец ему в голову приходит здравая мысль, что нужно отпустить водителя и взять из подземного гаража личный автомобиль. Он набрасывает пальто и идет к лифту. Пустой этаж гулко отзывается на его шаги.


	10. Тестирование для пиковых нагрузок. Метод первый

Они молчат, встретившись возле лифтов на первом этаже, молчат по дороге на парковку, молчат в машине. М ведет уверенно и ровно, Кью смотрит в окно и старается расслабиться. Иногда он бросает быстрые взгляды на хищный профиль М и тут же отводит глаза. Ловит пролетающие фонари, внимательно следит за переключением сигналов светофоров, будто это зачем-то нужно запоминать.

М то и дело коротко посматривает на руки Кью. По рукам многое можно сказать не только о человеке вообще, но и о том, как он чувствует себя в конкретный момент. Судя по бледным пальцам, которые Кью переплетает то так, то эдак, чувствует он себя, по меньшей мере, неуютно. М — уже в который раз — очень хочет накрыть руку Кью своей, просто положить сверху, не больше. Он почти ощущает холодное запястье под своей ладонью, но только поудобнее перехватывает пальцы на руле.

В доме он, по укоренившейся привычке, ведет гостя к лестнице, а потом вспоминает, что еще не так поздно и можно воспользоваться лифтом. Они поднимаются, проезжая один за другим три зарешеченных этажа и выходят на четвертом.

— Сюда.

В квартире тепло, слегка пахнет едой, и Кью на всякий случай уточняет:

— Вы живете не один?

— Один, — М, похоже, удивлен вопросом.

— Едой пахнет, — поясняет Кью.

— А, это домработница. Она готовит ужин к восьми и уходит, — М снимает с Кью куртку, и это выходит у него очень естественным жестом.

Кью видит, что М проходит в комнату, не снимая обуви, и идет за ним. Он старается не слишком показывать свое любопытство, но ему до ужаса интересно, как живет глава МИ6.

Живет М примерно так, как и представлял себе Кью: мебели немного, но вся она добротная и, видимо, недешевая. Настоящее дерево, красивая обивка кресла и дивана. Темный деревянный пол под ногами легонько поскрипывает, и это совсем не раздражает, скорее, даже успокаивает, создавая ощущение надежности. На двух широких подоконниках лежат книги. Ни ваз, ни декора, только книги. И початая бутылка коньяка на столике.

Кью гладит рукой обивку кресла.

— У Вас красиво.

— Красиво? — повторяет М с полувопросительной интонацией. Вероятно, предполагает Кью, он никогда не думал о том, что его мебель красивая. Как и никогда не думал о том, что его костюмы очень ему идут. Он просто живет в этой квартире, идеально подходящей к его лицу, и просто ходит в этих костюмах.

— Да. Вообще-то я ожидал, что вы живете в большом доме.

— Жил раньше. Перебрался сюда на время, когда разводились с женой пятнадцать лет назад. Собирался купить новый дом попозже, но так и остался здесь.

Еще бы. Кью легко представляет себе М, который работает по пятнадцать часов в сутки последние десять лет — зачем ему, скажите на милость, дом?

— Поужинаем? — спрашивает М.

Кью идет за ним в хорошо освещенную кухню, где на широком устойчивом столе, занимающем почти все свободное пространство, стоят три накрытые салфетками тарелки.

Ужин очень скромный, но М тщательно делит его ровно пополам, не особо прислушиваясь к возражениям Кью.

— Я по вечерам ем немного. Плотно обедаю в городе.

После еды они возвращаются в гостиную, и у Кью опять просыпается какое-то кошачье любопытство: например, ему очень хочется исследовать, куда ведут две двери из комнаты. Одна, наверное, в спальню. А вторая? В кабинет?

Но он, конечно, не делает ничего подобного, только проходится по гостиной, осматриваясь. Останавливается перед тяжелым комодом, на котором стоят две рамки. Он ожидает увидеть фото детей или бывшей жены, или, на худой конец, собственное фото М, целующего руку королеве, — но это два пейзажа, совсем без людей, только холмы и море.

М тихо подходит сзади. Его выдает скрип половиц.

— Налить вам? — в руке та самая ополовиненная бутылка коньяка.

Кью не любит коньяк, но сейчас, похоже, не помешает. Он вдруг вспоминает, зачем все это затеял. «Затеял», конечно, сильно сказано. Но «как-то само получилось» звучит тем более лживо.

— Пожалуйста.

М приносит из кухни пару бокалов и наливает в оба на два пальца. Кью принимает бокал, слегка задерживаясь ладонью на его руке. М быстро поднимает глаза, и его лицо моментально меняется, становясь жестким и острым. Кажется, что он готов ударить, но Кью сдерживает порыв отступить на шаг и упереться спиной в комод. Это мы уже проходили, говорит он себе.

Он спокойно обходит М и усаживается в глубокое кресло. Думает секунду, отставляет бокал, снимает туфли и забирается в кресло с ногами. М садится на диван напротив, баюкая коньяк в широкой ладони, и с нечитаемым теперь выражением смотрит на его носки в красно-синих ромбах аргайл, потом все-таки едва заметно улыбается. «Мило», - произносит в голове Кью голос Бонда, но М, к счастью, молчит.

Кью делает небольшой глоток и, не глядя на М, решительно произносит:

— Вы хотели мне что-то рассказать, М.

— Да.

Снова повисает тишина, потом Кью слышит стук бокала о столешницу и поднимает глаза. М сидит, подавшись вперед и сцепив пальцы. Вся его поза — застывшее напряжение, хотя лицо все так же безэмоционально.

— Кью, то, что я сделал — недопустимо. Я бы хотел подобрать другое слово, но его нет. Кошмарно, дико — это все не то. Недопустимо, — он смотрит на белые костяшки своих пальцев, а Кью смотрит ему в лицо. Кью думает о том, что, для такого человека, как М, слово «недопустимо» значит очень много. Его профессиональное прошлое и настоящее постоянно требуют от него решений и действий на грани — или даже за гранью — этики. Если он говорит «недопустимо» — он, скорее всего, действительно имеет это в виду. — Я прошу у вас прощения, Кью. И я не имею права рассчитывать на это. Я понимаю, что простить такое очень тяжело, если вообще возможно…

— Подождите, М, — прерывает Кью, и М поднимает глаза. — Вы уже извинялись передо мной.

— Но вы не приняли моих извинений.

— С этого момента будем считать, что они приняты. Но извинения — это не то.

— Чего же вы хотите? — голос у М глухой от тщательно подавляемого отчаяния.

— Объяснений. Почему вы сделали это, М? Что вас подтолкнуло? В чем причина?

М смотрит на него и ничего не говорит.

— Я, конечно, больше времени провожу с машинами, но даже я знаю, что люди не делают… недопустимых вещей просто так. Да, вы были пьяны, но дело ведь не в этом. Мне нужна причина.

— Зачем?

— Чтобы я мог довериться вам.

Кью не знает, кто дернул его за язык, но видит, как меняется выражение глаз М — от пустоты до боли, — и понимает, что попал в точку. Вот оно. М хочет вернуть доверие, а он сам — хочет доверять.

— Давайте поиграем в игру, — предлагает он. — Мы уже играли в нее довольно успешно. Тогда, в баре. Я буду задавать вопросы, а вы — отвечать на них честно. Знаю, это жестокая игра, но другой я придумать не могу.

М молчит, но Кью и не ждет ответа.

— Вы помните, что говорили мне тогда? Хотя бы в общем.

— Разве что в общем, — отвечает тот вполголоса.

— Вы настаивали, что я знаю, где Бонд, и что я покрываю его по причине… влюбленности, — безжалостно выговаривает Кью. Безжалостно и к себе в том числе. Ничего не поделаешь, играть надо честно.

М смотрит в стол между ними. Кью продолжает:

— Вы хотели сломать меня?

— Нет.

— Тогда чего же вы хотели?

М как будто собирается что-то ответить, но то ли слова ему не даются, то ли отказывает голос.

— Хорошо. Сделаем иначе, — Кью встает с кресла, обходит стол, диван и легко вспрыгивает на подоконник. М провожает его взглядом. — Я сяду здесь. Отвернитесь. Так будет легче нам обоим.

М медлит, глядя на него, потом поворачивается спиной к окну.

— Представьте, что я ваш духовник. Впрочем, нет. Адвокат. Адвокат подходит. Тем более, что это сейчас практически правда.

Кью внимательно изучает взглядом широкую спину и твердый затылок, сопротивляясь огромному желанию видеть лицо М.

— Если вы не хотели сломать или унизить меня, для чего тогда пришли?

— Узнать, что вы знаете о Бонде, — ну, по крайней мере, М начал отвечать. Но это объяснение не подходит.

— Вы сразу, с порога, выбрали очень странную форму разговора, М. Почему?

— Я слишком много выпил и не должен был спускаться…

— Вы опять скатываетесь в извинения?

— Кью. Дослушайте.

— Простите, — наконец-то Кью слышит в голосе М твердое желание договорить. Хорошо. Это хорошо.

— Я не оправдываюсь. Оправдать это все равно невозможно. Но вы просили объяснений. У меня есть только одно. Кажется, в какой-то момент я спутал реальность с пьяной фантазией.

Сердце Кью сжимается, и он знает свой следующий вопрос.

— Значит, так выглядят ваши фантазии?

Долгая пауза.

— И так тоже. Почти так.

Кью смотрит на руку М, лежащую свободно на спинке дивана: кисть обманчиво расслаблена, а пальцы едва заметно подрагивают.

— Значит, я есть в ваших фантазиях, — это не вопрос, Кью просто резюмирует. — И давно?

— Давно, — произносит М. — Много месяцев.

Можно спрыгнуть с окна прямо сейчас, подойти, прикоснуться к его руке, но Кью заставляет себя сидеть на месте.

— Ревнуете меня к Бонду?

— Да. Видимо, да.

Кью раздумывает, выбирая из нескольких вопросов, но каждый раз возвращается к одному и тому же. Пусть будет так. Все равно они придут к этому, сейчас или позже.

— Вы никогда не делали этого с мужчиной? — он специально использует эту странную и старомодную формулировку: ему кажется, что именно так сформулировал бы сам М.

Тот встает резко, наклоняется за бокалом, но не берет, а выпрямляется и смотрит куда-то в стену. Кью чувствует хрупкую, звенящую краткость критического момента. Он спрыгивает с подоконника, быстро огибает диван и оказывается перед М.

Они стоят вплотную друг к другу, Кью слышит тяжелое дыхание М и легкий запах — коньяка и, наверное, лосьона.

— Вы не делали этого раньше с мужчиной? — повторяет он свой вопрос.

Нервный смешок вырывается из губ М.

— Как-то не пришлось.

Кью улыбается, вкладывает свою руку в его, и М сжимает ее, проводит большим пальцем по тыльной стороне запястья — раз, другой, третий — сильно, почти больно. Как будто пытается понять, насколько это реально сейчас.

— Посмотрите на меня, М.

М послушно опускает взгляд.

Кью в одно мгновение видит его всего, полностью, будто прозревает: тяжелое тело с отведенными назад плечами, редеющие волосы, жесткий акулий прикус — и голубые глаза, в которых столько отчаяния и надежды, что можно задохнуться. И он задыхается на секунду. А потом очень легко касается пальцами лица М.

— Хотите сделать это со мной?

Он слушает дыхание М, не отводит взгляда от его лица и думает — что будет, если тот ответит «Нет». Вероятно, нужно будет уйти, и как можно скорее.

Но М говорит «Хочу».


	11. Тестирование для пиковых нагрузок. Метод второй

Они стоят так еще какое-то время — может быть, минуту или две, но М не может точно сказать, сколько. Время исчезло вовсе, и только привычка мерить все в единицах времени заставляет думать об этом. На самом же деле, ему совершенно все равно — минута, час или жизнь.

Он понемногу расслабляет руку и перестает так отчаянно сжимать ладонь Кью, хотя тот ничем не выдает ни боли, ни неудовольствия. Не торопит, вообще ничего не делает — просто стоит, чуть опустив лицо, очень близко, так что волосы шевелятся от дыхания М.

Теперь М совсем мягко держит и поглаживает руку Кью, и от ощущения его пальцев в своей крупной и жесткой ладони у него кружится голова. Он плавно, будто боясь спугнуть птицу, подтягивает руку вверх — и Кью поднимает голову за этим движением. М подносит ее к губам, невесомо целует средний и безымянный пальцы, и Кью очень тихо охает на вдохе и его веки дрожат. По телу М, от затылка до паха, катится горячая волна, но он так же медленно опускает руку и прислушивается, как тянет сердце, отдавая болью до самой кисти.

Кью задал ему прямой и болезненный вопрос, и он ответил так же мучительно и прямо о том, чего бы он хотел. Наверное. Вероятно. Потому что сейчас кажется, что это все произошло только у него в голове. И он боится совершить ошибку, сделать вывод и оступиться. Поэтому он отпускает пальцы Кью и стоит, сжимая и разжимая кулак, пытаясь разогнать ноющую боль.

Кью понимает все правильно. Наверное. Вероятно. Он улыбается:

— Все нормально, М. Сядьте, — и вкладывает бокал ему в руку. — Выпейте. Я тоже выпью.

М ждет, что Кью сядет в кресло, но тот берет коньяк и устраивается на диване справа от него, подобрав под себя ноги. Подталкивает его локоть:

— Ну же. Один глоток.

Вместо того, чтобы пить, М перекладывает бокал в правую руку и снова накрывает пальцы Кью. Это все, чего он хочет сейчас, все, на что он способен — и намного больше, чем, как он думал, ему будет позволено когда-нибудь. Он гладит, едва прикасаясь, а потом просто держит ладонь Кью в своей. Тот молча упирается лбом ему в плечо.

Сердце, похоже, успокаивается, теперь можно сделать глоток. Алкогольное тепло прокатывается по горлу и пищеводу, обвивает шею и гладит затылок. Кью рядом, такой близкий, что достаточно только двинуться — и это уже будет объятие.

Будто угадав идеальный момент, Кью забирает бокал из его руки, ставит, не глядя, на стол, и мягко целует М в сомкнутые губы.

Как и раньше, он не торопится и не торопит. Неспешное прикосновение пульсирует теплом, и М сначала долго впитывает его полностью и только потом осторожно отвечает. Кью рвано вздыхает и подвигается ближе. М плавно тянет его на себя, пока Кью, в конце концов, не оказывается у него на коленях.

Они не разрывают поцелуй сколько хватает воздуха, и Кью льнет к М всем телом, легко и нежно прикасается к волосам, к шее над воротником, к скулам. М пытается не растворяться в этих ласках, запоминать каждый момент, но реальность становится слишком хрупкой. Внимание дробится и распадается, он не может собрать всю картину целиком, хотя очень старается — кажется, что витраж разлетелся на тысячу осколков.

Наконец, Кью отстраняется, жадно вдыхает и на секунду замирает, глядя на М влажными глазами. М не знает, о чем он думает — может быть, о том, чтобы встать и уйти, пока не поздно. М бы понял. Наверное.

Но Кью не уходит. Он медленно ослабляет галстук М, расстегивает воротник, потом мешающий жилет и остальные пуговицы рубашки. М обнимает его, скользит руками под свитер, вытягивает рубашку из брюк и ныряет под нее обеими ладонями. Кью стонет, запрокидывает голову и тихо смеется, а затем возвращается к своему занятию: стягивает с М галстук, пытается снять рубашку и жилет одновременно, ненадолго запутывается в подтяжках, но справляется и с ними. М гладит его спину и ребра — и задыхается от прикосновения холодных пальцев Кью к собственной коже под майкой.

Кью в его руках такой тонкий, узкий, прохладный и громкий. Он постанывает от каждой ласки, от каждого поцелуя в шею, от того, как М припадает к его горлу, касаясь языком хрупкого кадыка и ямки под ним, и от того, как М прижимает к себе его бедра.

Кью гладит его плечи, затылок, притягивает к себе и сам подается вперед нетерпеливым движением. У М уже ощутимо стоит, и Кью расстегивает на нем брюки, а майку поднимает чуть выше. Ласкает член обеими руками, осторожно и нежно, а М смотрит ему в лицо, тяжело дыша. Он хочет войти в него, взять его как можно скорее, но не может об этом сказать.

Кью понимает без слов. Он отрывается от своего занятия и соскальзывает с его коленей. Идет к сумке и достает смазку и презерватив.

— Если вы скажете что-то вроде «Как предусмотрительно», — произносит он хрипло, — я вас ударю.

Возможно, М и произнес бы что-то такое, но сейчас он вообще едва может говорить.

— Не скажу, — выдавливает он, облизывая губы.

Кью возвращается к дивану и медленно раздевается, глядя на М. Очки ложатся на стол, одежда падает на пол. Он остается в одной расстегнутой рубашке, и у М пересыхает в горле от того, как белая ткань едва прикрывает бедра и оставляет на виду твердый член.

Кью снова садится ему на колени, обхватывает оба их члена и несколько раз двигает рукой. Он стонет, глядя М в глаза и кусая губы, а М до боли впивается сильными пальцами в его ягодицы.

Он снова пытается собрать в голове мозаику и не может. Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть реальностью. Страшно сделать что-то не так — и очнуться от этой фантазии в мире, где нет Кью, который прижимается к нему с коротким хриплым выдохом, выдавливает на пальцы немного смазки и, не отрывая взгляда от М, заводит руку за спину и начинает растягивать себя.

М не видит, как он делает это, но ему достаточно лица Кью, его судорожных стонов через прикушенные губы и дрожащих век. Он смотрит, впитывая это зрелище, а потом тоже, неловко, одной рукой, выдавливает смазку себе на пальцы, скользит ладонью по ягодицам Кью и входит в него очень осторожно.

Кью стонет, убирая руку и давая М возможность ласкать его уже двумя пальцами. Внутри горячо, и легкое засасывающее ощущение сводит с ума. М старается не думать, как это будет, когда он войдет членом, а не пальцами. Лучше не представлять, иначе он кончит, ничего толком не успев.

Три пальца проскальзывают внутрь с небольшим напряжением, М начинает аккуратно проворачивать их, и Кью с тихим вскриком утыкается лбом ему в ключицу.

— Мне перестать? — М тут же останавливается, но руку не убирает.

— Нет, нет, нет, — жалобно всхлипывает Кью, — сделайте… сделайте так еще раз.

М снова осторожно поворачивает пальцы внутри, и Кью выгибается и трется об него, судорожно сжимая в кулак свою руку, которой сейчас ласкает их обоих.

— Кью, — шепчет М. — Я так долго не выдержу.

— Продолжайте, — хрипло приказывает Кью, находит на диване презерватив и надрывает пакетик зубами. — Еще, — он вздрагивает, закатывает глаза, сжимает в себе пальцы М, но все же, торопясь и задыхаясь от наслаждения, надевает презерватив на член М с первого раза.

Тот старается не смотреть, как пальцы Кью раскатывают презерватив, смотрит только в лицо — но это ничем не легче. Очень сложно не кончить от одного этого вида: лихорадочный румянец, алые искусанные губы, и волосы, то и дело падающие на бездонно темные от желания глаза.

Кью привстает и, опираясь руками, медленно опускается на его член, и М изо всех сил старается замереть и не дышать, чтобы не сорваться и не сделать ему больно. Кью стонет жарко, держится за его плечи и начинает двигаться — сначала медленно, а потом быстрее и быстрее. Иногда он теряет ритм, сбивается и тогда всхлипывает жалобно, утыкается лицом в плечо и скользит влажными губами по горлу М.

Его рубашка сползает с одного плеча, и М не может оторвать взгляда от тонкой ключицы и твердого соска. Он осторожно ласкает напряженный член Кью и понимает, что сам едва держится. Ощущение тесноты и вакуума прогоняют по телу горячие волны одну за другой. Это не может продлиться долго. Он уже чувствует, что сжимает бедра Кью слишком сильно и натягивает его на себя слишком резко, почти не сдерживаясь. Но тот только стонет и насаживается быстро и глубоко, не сопротивляясь его рукам.

— О господи… Кью… — М впивается губами в нежную шею, оставляя на ней темное пятно.

— Джеффри. Назовите меня Джеффри, — слышит он в ответ задыхающийся шепот.

Оргазм раскручивается по позвоночнику, как раскаленный хлыст, и он выгибается, поднимая Кью на себе и не давая ему двигаться, вталкивается, вдавливается в него так, что тот кричит не то от боли, не то — от наслаждения.

Когда через несколько секунд возвращаются слух и зрение, М видит, как Кью сжимает себя и резко двигает рукой, закусывая нижнюю губу.

М перехватывает его запястье.

— Поднимись на колени.

Кью послушно встает на колени, и М, неловко и нежно, обхватывает губами головку его члена, осторожно ласкает языком, потом впускает дальше. Кью смотрит на него распахнутыми неверящими глазами и тяжело, через стоны, дышит. М гладит ягодицы и бедра, притягивает к себе, отпускает, опять притягивает. Немного ускоряется и пытается брать как можно глубже. Ему непривычно и неудобно, но это сейчас совершенно неважно. Он хочет сделать это именно так.

Кью вдруг резко охает, отталкивается от него, сжимает себя обеими руками, и кончает в ладонь, сильно выгибаясь, и М держит его под спину, не давая упасть назад, пока крупные спазмы бьют его тело, и семя стекает через сжатые пальцы.

Кью сползает вниз, ложится на грудь М и так лежит немного, и М слышит, как колотится его сердце. Свое он не столько слышит, сколько чувствует везде: в паху, в затылке, в горле, в солнечном сплетении и в пальцах обеих рук. Он гладит Кью по волосам и тихонько зовет:

— Джеффри, — тот поднимает лицо, и М кивает на ванную. — Ты первый. Чистые полотенца на полке.

Кью почти сползает с него и на слабых ногах уходит принимать душ. М встает, тоже не без труда, кое-как приводит себя в порядок и моет руки на кухне. Ему все еще жарко, и он не надевает рубашку, думая, как же, наверное, смешно и старомодно выглядят подтяжки поверх белой майки.

Выйдя из душа, Кью подбирает одежду, натягивает трусы и брюки, но когда начинает застегивать рубашку, М вдруг спрашивает:

— Тебе холодно?

— Нет.

— Тогда оставь так, пожалуйста.

Кью улыбается растерянно.

— Но мне все равно надо одеться перед уходом.

— Ты хочешь уйти?

Длинная пауза, и Кью смотрит на него, явно что-то для себя решая.

— Не хочу.

— Тогда оставайся, — М идет в кухню. — Поставлю чай.


	12. Метод логического контроля

Утром Кью просыпается с трудом и обнаруживает себя в незнакомой постели и незнакомой комнате, но уже через секунду память подсовывает нужный файл, реальность восстанавливается. М сидит, опершись спиной на подушку, и смотрит на него.

Кью поворачивается на бок, лицом к М, и протягивает руку.

…Вчерашний вечер закончился странно. Они долго пили чай, почти все время молча, потом Кью посмотрел на часы, и вдруг оказалось, что уже очень поздно. По М было сложно сказать, насколько сильно он устал, но сам Кью чувствовал, что совершенно обессилел. М, видимо, заметил его состояние, потому что ушел в дальнюю дверь и через пять минут вернулся с пледом в руках.

— Я постелил. Ты можешь лечь.

— А вы? — Кью зевнул, прикрываясь обеими ладонями.

— Лягу здесь, — М бросил плед на диван. Кью странным взглядом уставился на упавший плед, и М сказал, улыбнувшись: — Так, я понял. Спать. Пора спать.

Он твердо взял Кью за плечи, провел в спальню и оставил раздеваться. Кью думал, что, забравшись под одеяло, заснет за секунду, но не тут-то было. Выключив свет, он лежал и слушал, как М принимает душ, как ходит, скрипя половицами, как устраивается на диване. Стало тихо, но Кью все равно не спалось, хотя голова гудела и глаза закрывались от усталости.

В мозгу коротко и ярко вспыхивали образы прошедшего вечера, будоража, хотя уже и не возбуждая.

Кью подумал, что все происходящее с самого начала похоже на рулетку: каждый из них встряхивает и бросает кости, а выпавшая сумма выдает желания и страхи игрока. Правда, он в этой игре напоминает себе шулера, делающего раз за разом контролируемые броски, в то время как противник честно думает, что все решает удача.

Он не знал, сколько времени прошло, наверное, минут двадцать или полчаса, когда в соседней комнате снова раздался шорох и тихие шаги. Звякнуло стекло о стекло.

Кью выбрался из-под одеяла и, поджимая пальцы босых ног на холодном полу, вышел в гостиную. М сидел поверх пледа на диване, не включая света, и держал в руках бокал. Когда Кью подошел ближе, он поднял глаза, но в темноте невозможно было разобрать их выражения.

— Не спится? — спросил М тихо.

Кью не стал отвечать, только взял М за руку, подождал, пока тот встанет, и отвел за собой в спальню. Они легли рядом, соприкасаясь плечами и бедрами, потом Кью повернулся и прижался к плечу М. Как ни странно, после этого он почти сразу уснул. Как скоро уснул М — этого он не знает.

…Кью гладит пальцами его лежащую на одеяле ладонь и улыбается.

— Вы так смотрите, М, — говорит он глухим со сна голосом, — будто не знаете, что теперь со всем этим делать.

М криво улыбается в ответ.

— Я и не знаю.

— Понимаю.

Кью и в самом деле понимает — потому что тоже не знает, что делать с тем, что теперь между ними. Он бросал кости отнюдь не наугад, но результат оказался больше ожидаемого. Пускай. С этим можно разобраться, нужно только время. И, наверное, сейчас будет лучше не оставлять М наедине с его мыслями.

Телефон на тумбочке начинает играть мелодию, и М наклоняется за ним через лежащего Кью.

— Будильник, — объясняет он, отключая.

Кью приподнимается на локте и тянется к его губам.

В этот раз они занимаются сексом медленно и спокойно, со всеми упущенными в прошлый раз нежными прикосновениями, со всеми упоительными ласками. М гладит Кью, целует его шею, живот, бедра — бессистемно, следуя лишь постанываниям и содроганиям его тела.

Кью опускает руки между их бедрами и ласкает М, без явного ритма, то мягко охватывая ладонями, то плотно сжимая. Сначала М не издает никаких звуков, но постепенно начинает отвечать короткими, на грани слышимости, стонами.

Когда они оба уже не могут выносить возбуждения, М ищет в тумбочке презервативы. Надевает и растерянно смотрит по сторонам.

— Что?

— Смазка. А, в гостиной.

Кью не отпускает его с кровати. Он дотрагивается до презерватива, проверяя, насколько тот скользкий.

— Черт с ней. Достаточно. Просто постарайтесь не спешить.

И М не спешит. Входит так медленно, как может, буквально по миллиметрам, ориентируясь по лицу Кью. Когда тот кусает губы и морщится, М замирает и ждет, ждет. Ждет до тех пор, пока Кью снова не будет готов, и тогда входит чуть глубже.

Кью пытается расслабиться и впустить его поскорее, но получается только так: очень туго. Странно, думает он, не должно быть так после вчерашнего, да и вообще — не девственник же.

М покрывает короткими поцелуями его лицо и горло, и он шепчет:

— Сейчас, еще немного. Простите.

Вместо ответа М целует его, с силой раздвигая губы, вталкивает язык, еще немного — и это было бы грубо. Но сейчас — идеально. Кью реагирует с готовностью, впускает, обвивая его язык своим. М отрывается, давая перевести дыхание — и входит снова, и снова, и Кью стонет ему в рот. И только через несколько мгновений понимает, что М уже движется в нем, очень осторожно, неглубоко и совершенно не больно.

— Глубже…

— Не спеши, — и от этих слов, произнесенных так тихо и так уверенно, у Кью, похоже, срывает тормоза. Он царапает плечи М, стонет и выгибается.

— Глубже! Пожалуйста, М, — умоляет он, но тот только осторожно фиксирует его руки, прижимая их к кровати, и продолжает двигаться размеренно, очень постепенно увеличивая амплитуду.

Кью стонет, не умолкая, сам оглушая себя этими стонами, но смотрит в лицо М, не отводя глаз. Он видит капельку пота, которая течет от виска по щеке, видит напряженную челюсть, раздувающиеся ноздри и сжатые губы. Тянется вверх, чтобы поцеловать, но не может достать из-за прижатых рук. Собственная беспомощность заводит его, как никогда раньше. Он готов кончить, и не может, пока М не позволит ему двигаться.

Теперь М входит в него глубоко и все еще в очень четком размеренном ритме, но уже понятно, что и он на грани. Движения иногда сбиваются, комкаются, с губ срывается короткий сдавленный полустон-полувыдох, но он все же восстанавливает прежний ритм — только темп все быстрее. Кью задыхается и бьется под тяжестью его тела.

— М, пожалуйста, можно я… — он не успевает договорить, М отпускает одну его руку, сам просовывает ладонь между их телами, и сжимает его член. Этого достаточно. Кью кричит без звука, запрокидывается и впивается пальцами в плечо М. Оргазм выгибает его аркой, сокращая все мышцы, и М кончает на пару секунд позже, потому что внутри становится так тесно, что едва можно двигаться.

***

М выносит кофе и бутерброды из кухни в гостиную, освещенную утренним солнцем. Любимое время: солнечные лучи попадают в окна под углом, и на два-три часа комнату наполняет нерезкий освежающий свет.

Кью открывает ноутбук и пробегает ночные отчеты от автоматической системы безопасности.

— Нас опять ломали. Безуспешно, естественно.

М улыбается — его восхищает уверенность Кью. Отпивает глоток, смотрит в кружку. Немного нехотя говорит:

— Я дал Бонду доступ к информации. Отчитывается он полностью тебе.

Кью поднимает глаза, но никак не комментирует это.

— Если хочешь, я назначу ему другого куратора. Или сделай это сам.

— Не обязательно.

— Это не проблема?

— Конечно, нет, М.

Повисает молчание, и М клянет себя за то, что поднял эту тему сейчас. Это ведь могло подождать до понедельника. Могло. Кто его за язык тянул?

Кью спокойно допивает свой кофе, доедает бутерброд и закрывает ноутбук.

— Я пойду, — говорит он, нашаривая сумку у ножки кресла.

— Сегодня выходной, — М сам не уверен, что именно он хочет этим сказать. «Останься», наверное.

— У меня коты, — напоминает Кью. — Вообще-то, у них есть автоматическая кормушка на крайний случай, но им скучно целый день одним. Я и так много работаю.

Он умалчивает о том, что по выходным можно позвонить и попросить зайти соседку Энни, студентку колледжа моды и дизайна. Она всегда рада поиграть с Тернером и Мэдоксом, сколько нужно. Но ему не кажется правильным оставаться еще. Он и так вломился в жизнь этого человека и начал то, чего, вполне возможно, они оба не смогут продолжить. Хотя, кто тут начал — это еще как посмотреть.

М допивает кофе, глядя, как Кью пытается пригладить перед зеркалом растрепанные волосы. Встает проводить.

Они стоят у двери, он берет Кью за руку, и в этом жесте снова звучит все — вина, желание, нежность.

Кью понимает, что обязательно нужно что-то сказать. Обязательно. Иначе М останется наедине с этой виной и жаждой, а этого нельзя допускать.

Он осторожно целует М, привстав на цыпочки, и шепчет:

— Я очень хочу увидеть вас снова. Очень хочу, М. Позвоните мне. Я буду ждать.

— Хорошо, Джеффри. Я позвоню.


	13. Системный подход. Часть 1: Целостность и структуризация

За ночное отсутствие коты отомстили Кью не слишком изобретательно, как ему показалось на первый взгляд: разбросали супер-экологичный наполнитель лотка и сбросили со столика две микросхемы, с которыми он возился последние пару недель, если не был слишком уставший (иначе говоря — очень редко). Позже, уже после игр и кормления, он обнаружил еще и изгрызенный в лохмотья автоматический полив цветка, но ругать довольных мурчащих гадов было поздно.

— Мэдокс, я думаю, это сделал ты. А Тернер стоял на стреме, — Кью почесал обоих за ушами, и те замурчали вдвое громче.

Достав ноутбук, он вошел в рабочий аккаунт. Машинально выполнил прописанное уже где-то в подкорке действие: залез в логи. С утра ничего особенного не произошло, и он переключился на свой собственный проект.

Шесть часов пролетели незаметно. С трудом оторвавшись от работы, Кью понял, что здорово проголодался, а в холодильнике, как обычно, пусто. «Скорпион повесился». Он заглушил чаем первый приступ голода, снова заглянул в логи и так же бездумно, хотя и внимательно, пробежал глазами последние шесть часов.

Ничего интересного. За исключением того, что почти пять часов назад кто-то залогинился с айпи кабинета М и до сих пор не покинул систему.

Конечно, ничего слишком странного в этом нет. Жизнь в МИ6 не останавливается ни ночью, ни в выходные, разве что пустеет административный этаж. Скорее всего, М просто решил поработать в тишине. Но поскольку логи безопасности здания можно увидеть только изнутри самого МИ6, то и проверить, кто именно сейчас находится в кабинете главы агентства, можно только оттуда.

Либо позвонить.

Но звонить Кью не хочет. Формально у него даже повода для звонка нет.

Он кладет ноутбук в сумку и одевается. Ненадолго заедет в МИ6, проверит по базе, входил ли М в свой кабинет, а дальше поужинает где-то в городе. Отличный план.

Коты провожают его слегка недовольными взглядами.

***

Снизу видно, что в окнах кабинета горит свет.

Охрана в холле не удивляется появлению Кью, он — один из тех, кто может прийти и уйти в любое время дня и ночи, и к этому все привыкли.

Он идет в лабораторию, логинится и проверяет по базе, что, да, это именно пропуск М засветился на входе в здание и в кабинет.

Теперь у него еще меньше поводов звонить. Но он все равно ждет несколько минут и набирает номер приемной. Манипенни нет, и коммутатор автоматически перебрасывает его на кабинет М, что, конечно, не дает гарантий, что тот возьмет трубку.

Но М берет.

— Добрый вечер. Я увидел свет в кабинете и решил узнать, все ли в порядке, — быстро выпаливает Кью. — Что-то срочное?

— Добрый вечер, — тон у М слегка удивленный. — Нет, ничего срочного, решил закончить кое-какие дела. А вы почему на работе, Кью?

— Зашел проверить вчерашнюю атаку. Ничего существенного. Не сиделось дома.

— Мне тоже. Как коты?

— Они пережили мое отсутствие, принеся в жертву поливалку цветка. Это уже третий раз, не могу понять, что они против нее имеют.

— Может быть, хотели пить? — у М очень теплый голос, будто он улыбается. Кью прикрывает глаза и представляет себе его лицо.

— Вряд ли. У них есть своя поилка. Думаю, это просто мелкий мохнатый терроризм.

М смеется. Это Кью представляет себе хуже.

— Звоните, если будет нужна помощь. Я еще побуду тут, — Кью не знает, сколько назвать: полчаса, час, два?

— Спасибо.

Кью кладет трубку и пытается занять себя работой. Действительно, раз уж пришел, надо выследить, кто так упорно, пусть и безуспешно, пытается просочиться сквозь их фаерволы. Но не проходит и получаса, как звонит телефон, на этот раз — его личный.

— Кью, простите, если отрываю, но, пока вы не ушли… Не хотите пройтись немного? Конечно, когда закончите работу.

— С удовольствием. У меня тут почти все, — немного привирает Кью. До конца работы ему часа два, хотя кое-что он уже обнаружил.

— Отлично. Тогда минут через десять внизу?

***

Они медленно идут по набережной. Вечер почти можно назвать хорошим: недостаточно теплый для начала мая, излишне сырой, но очень красивый. Тусклыми огоньками проглядывают из тумана фонари на противоположной стороне Темзы, а те, что впереди, образуют две длинные сходящиеся линии. Пахнет водой и землей. С набухших, несмотря на холод, почек скапывают на асфальт тяжелые слезы.

Кью переводит взгляд с фонарей на М и думает, как же его угораздило так фантастически неосмотрительно увлечься, втянуться в этого человека. Абсолютно все в нем — слишком. Он слишком большой для Кью, слишком сильный, слишком тяжеловесный, слишком глубокий и слишком ранимый. Поразительно, улыбается Кью, насколько чистым может быть человек, делающий грязную работу. Хотя сам М, наверняка, так о себе не думает.

М стирает с виска упавшую холодную каплю и размышляет о том, как глубоко и больно нужно было провалиться в ад своего подсознания, чтобы в результате получить в подарок эту тонкую связь, где на одном конце нити — сияющая кинетическая скульптура личности Кью, а на другом — полировано-стальной шар его собственной жизни. Он точно знает, что эта связь не продлится долго. Одно неверное движение — и шар, стремительно раскручиваясь, сомнет, уничтожит, превратит в осколки хрупкую фрактальную красоту. Этого нельзя допустить. Поэтому рано или поздно придется оборвать нить. Но не сейчас. Нет, не сейчас.

М берет ладонь идущего рядом Кью в свою руку, греет дыханием и отпускает. Кью смотрит на него, улыбаясь. «Слишком, — думает он. — Я прыгнул в кроличью нору, и все еще лечу, а где-то вверху отстала банка с вареньем. Когда я приземлюсь — она стукнет меня по голове. Насмерть».

Кью смеется над собой, а М вопросительно смотрит на него.

— Что?

— Нет, ничего… Просто мысли. А что у вас в пакете? Еда? — Кью вытягивает шею, пытаясь заглянуть в небольшой бумажный пакет, который М взял из офиса.

— Нет, не еда. Так, захватил кое-что.

— Жаль, — вздыхает Кью.

— Вы голодны, — констатирует М.

— Да. С утра не ел.

— Сегодня суббота. Все рестораны и бары в нашем распоряжении. Нужно только немного пройтись: здесь, скорее всего, все забито или забронировано до самой ночи.

— Ведите.

Они гуляют еще минут сорок, пока находят паб, где в меню не только пиво, но и вполне приличный выбор еды. Шумно, людно, но все же удается занять неплохой угол. Чтобы полупьяная компания по соседству не толкала М под локоть, Кью уговаривает его сесть рядом, на одной стороне стола, спиной к обшитой темным деревом стене.

М кажется, что оттого, как близко к нему сидит Кью, в солнечном сплетении у него зарождается сверхновая. Пока они ждут свой заказ, Кью придвигается еще ближе и почти на ухо рассказывает ему, что успел узнать об атаке. Дыхание щекочет шею М и проникает под воротник, а их ладони на столе лежат, едва не соприкасаясь. М не хочет думать, как это выглядит со стороны. В конце концов, здесь стоит такой гвалт, нет ничего удивительного в том, что два человека сидят почти вплотную друг к другу.

Кью заказывает себе виски, чтобы составить компанию М, и быстро хмелеет, не сильно, но заметно. Сказывается целый день впроголодь.

Они еще немного говорят о работе, о той ее части, которую можно обсуждать в общественных местах, потом переходят на забавные истории и анекдоты. Кью так внимательно слушает, глядя на него, и так упоительно смеется, что М вдруг остро хочется обнять его прямо здесь, в пабе, и плевать, как на них посмотрят. На них и так смотрят не очень дружелюбно — не потому, что они сидят рядом, а потому, что вдвоем занимают целый угловой столик. Поэтому М предлагает расплатиться, и они пробираются на улицу.

Кью жадно вдыхает свежий ночной воздух, запрокидывая голову к небу. М любуется тем, как свет фонаря графично очерчивает тонкое горло в размотанном шарфе. Пытается отвести взгляд.

— Возьмем такси? Подвезу вас, а потом поеду к себе. Получится более-менее по дороге.

Кью чуть теряет равновесие, но выравнивается и смотрит на него.

— Хорошо.

В такси они едут молча и не прикасаясь друг к другу. Кью очень хочет прикосновений, но совсем не уверен, что М хочет того же. Поэтому просто смотрит в окно и иногда — на бумажный пакет, который стоит между ними на сидении.

Возле дома он протягивает руку для пожатия. Хоть какой-то телесный контакт, раз сегодня все закончится так. Но М бросает таксисту: «Подождите минутку», - и выходит из машины.

Они стоят у двери дома и смотрят друг на друга. М заговаривает первым:

— Кью, это вам, — и протягивает пакет.

— Мне?

— Вашим котам, — поправляется М.

В пакете обнаруживается Sphero 2.0, и Кью теряется.

— М, это…

— Я привез ее из Нью-Йорка. Лежала в офисе. Не решался отдать вам, — М смущенно улыбается.

Кью немного приходит в себя.

— Серьезно, М? Вы купили мне подарок в Нью-Йорке? — он смеется.

— Это была спонтанная покупка, — будто оправдываясь, объясняет М. — Просто шел по улице, увидел витрину…

— И вспомнили о моих котах, — заканчивает за него Кью. — Как бы странно это ни звучало. А почему все-таки решили отдать?

— Вы сказали, что им скучно без вас, вот я и подумал, что это не так уж неуместно.

Кью вертит в руках недешевую игрушку и решает в уме непростую задачу. Наконец, бросает короткий взгляд на ожидающее такси и смотрит на М.

— Подниметесь? Познакомлю вас с этими пушистыми террористами.

М молчит. Он не просто хочет подняться. Его будто тянет к Кью мощным магнитом. Но он снова вспоминает хрупкие кинетические скульптуры и молчит.

— И опробуем Сферо, посмотрим, как они воспримут ваш подарок. Я не настаиваю, — добавляет Кью, видя колебания М и по-своему их интерпретируя. — Только если хотите.

М отворачивает и идет к такси. Кью чувствует, как тупая игла колет его в сердце, но тут же переводит дыхание и улыбается: М расплатился и отпускает таксиста.

— Пойдем.


	14. Системный подход. Часть 2: Иерархичность и множественность

— Общительный — это Тернер. А этот — Мэдокс, — Кью знакомит М с вышедшими навстречу котами. Как обычно, Тернер лезет под ноги, а Мэдокс держится в стороне с независимым видом, изучая гостя с безопасного расстояния. — Тернер еще не даст вам покоя, так что, если не любите котов, просто отгоняйте его.

— Я люблю котов, — М опускается на корточки и чешет Тернера, тот урчит и бодает его в руку. — Тернер — это как художник? А Мэдокс?

— Тоже художник, прерафаэлит. Форд Мэдокс Браун, — Кью улыбается. Он не может объяснить, почему внимание к кличкам его котов вызывает в нем такой отклик: в груди разливается ласковое тепло благодарности. — Сейчас включу пол.

Кью снимает туфли перед ковром, и М следует его примеру. Он не успел увидеть, когда Кью зажег свет в прихожей, но теперь понимает, что это произошло автоматически, как только открылась дверь. Естественно. Это ведь квартира Кью. Лампы в гостиной зажигаются от хлопка, а теплый пол включается с небольшого, но достаточно сложного оборудованного дисплеем пульта на стене. М готов спорить, что с этого же пульта управляется половина квартиры. Климатическая система точно. И журчащий фонтанчик кошачьей поилки, например. Он надеется, что его подарок, который казался ему самому весьма высокотехнологичным, не будет выглядеть в этом доме совершенно устаревшим.

— Посмотрите, что у нас есть! — Кью как раз обращается к котам, вытряхивая из коробки Сферо. Проверяет заряд, пару минут что-то делает на планшете — пальцы бегло движутся над экраном — и выпускает шар на пол. Игрушка вызывает сначала опасение и легкий интерес, а потом Тернер и Мэдокс начинают шумно носиться по всей комнате, сшибаясь на поворотах.

М садится на диван, а Кью пробует разные режимы управления, ловко обводит шар вокруг ножек стола и останавливает недалеко от ног М. Коты тормозят всеми лапами, и М смеется. Потом спрашивает:

— А оно может работать без вас, Кью?

— Я настрою автоматический режим. Напишу утилиту, чтобы запускала игрушку периодически. Большое спасибо за подарок, М. От нас троих, — Кью смотрит на него, вертя в руках планшет. — И… мы дома. Вы можете звать меня Джеффри. Если хотите.

М уже не в первый раз слышит это «если хотите», «если вы не против» и понимает, что, похоже, Кью боится навязываться.

— Джеффри, — он снова пробует губами его имя. — С удовольствием.

Кью приглушает свет и ставит чайник. Коты по инерции гоняют Сферо еще немного, потом Мэдокс садится возле барной стойки и умывается, а Тернер забирается под лежащий на диване плед, высовывает оттуда лапу и пытается схватить М за руку. М осторожно играет с ним, стараясь не подставляться под когти.

Кью наливает чай, глядя на эту пастораль.

— У вас были коты?

— Нет. Только в детстве, у родителей. У нас с женой был ретривер, Ринго, хороший большой пес. Умер, пока я был в Ирландии.

Кью молчит, потом решается:

— Можно попросить вас… рассказать о вашей жене?

— Зачем? — М спрашивает разве что ради формальности. Он чувствует, что, как это ни странно, не против отвечать на любые вопросы, которые задает ему Кью.

— Мне просто интересно. А я потом тоже расскажу что-нибудь о себе, — он подходит и ставит чашку на столик перед М. Возвращается к стойке и садится на высокий стул.

— Хорошо, — с улыбкой соглашается М. — Ее звали… зовут Лиз. Она юрист.

Он не знает, что рассказать еще. О том, что она слишком долго жила без него, пока он служил? О том, что она хотела детей, а он сомневался и уходил от этой темы до самого конца их брака?

— Почему вы с ней развелись? — спрашивает Кью. Прикидывает что-то в уме. — Пятнадцать лет назад — это почти сразу после того, как вас… освободили из плена? ПТСР? — он спохватывается: — Не отвечайте, если не хотите.

— Нет, — качает головой М. — Посттравматического синдрома у меня, в общем, не было. Но некоторые сложности с адаптацией были.

— И как вы справились?

— Закопался в работу. Я тогда сразу начал работать на минобороны и уделял этому очень много сил.

— И меньше сил — вашей жене, — утвердительно произносит Кью.

— Вероятно… Она надеялась, что ее муж наконец вернулся и теперь будет с ней. Пока я служил в Ирландии, она преподавала в Лондонской школе экономики, поэтому виделись мы... хорошо если раз в месяц, — М чешет за ухом прикорнувшего у него на руках Тернера.

Кью не спрашивает его о детях: он и так, наверняка, знает из его личного дела, что их нет. Но М решает рассказать сам:

— Лиз всегда хотела детей, но до Ирландии все как-то было не до того, а после — одна мысль об этом стала вызывать у меня… нехорошие чувства.

Он пьет чай, и Кью ждет продолжения, не перебивая тишины.

— Мы много говорили об этом: о детях, о работе. Ссорились. Потом решили пожить отдельно. А через год развелись.

— Общаетесь с ней?

— Изредка. Она замужем за коллегой-юристом. И, кстати, родила дочь. Так что я за нее рад.

— Не жалеете? — Кью внимательно смотрит поверх чашки, обхватив ее обеими ладонями. Он пытается представить себе Лиз Мэллори, скорее всего, красивую и умную женщину, которая так хотела быть с этим мужчиной и не смогла.

— Нет, — качает головой М. — Не жалею.

— А кто-то с тех пор? ..

— Как сказать. Была сразу после развода пара коротких связей, ничего серьезного, даже отношениями не назовешь. А потом… При нашей работе нужно особенно тщательно проверять случайных партнеров. У меня просто нет на это времени.

Он поднимает взгляд на Кью.

— Твоя очередь, Джеффри.

— О чем вы хотите услышать?

— О твоей личной жизни. Все по-честному.

Кью думает о том, что вряд ли М будет интересно слушать о безуспешных поисках идеального мужчины в гей-клубах Лондона. Поэтому начинает с конца:

— Мой последний партнер. Энди. Мы жили вместе лет пять. В общем, история чем-то напоминает вашу. Меня взяли в МИ6. Сначала было не очень сложно, разве что приходилось постоянно врать о своей работе. Потом свободного времени становилось все меньше и меньше. Я начал часто ночевать в лаборатории. Потом — должность Квартирмейстера. И месяца через два Энди ушел к другому, к нашему общему другу, — он перехватывает кружку и устраивает ее на коленях. — И да, вы правы, М: на поиски надежного партнера просто не хватает сил и времени.

М молчит и думает о том, что это даже забавно: с точки зрения надежности они идеально подходят друг другу: никакого вранья о работе и тщательно проверенное досье. Служба безопасности рыдала бы от благодарности.

Кью, как всегда, почти точно угадывает его мысли.

— М, я должен это сказать, — он подбирается, нервно сжимает пальцы. — Мне хорошо с вами. Я не хочу ничего менять. Хочу… чтобы это продолжалось. Но вы абсолютно свободны решить иначе. Я пойму. Ваша работа требует большой осторожности. В любом случае, я сделаю так, чтобы… все это… вам не навредило.

В приглушенном свете боковых ламп М плохо видно, бледнеет ли Кью на самом деле, но так ему кажется. Он чувствует, как сердце опять начинает тянуть в руку, и сжимает пальцы в кулак. Потревоженный Тернер во сне выворачивается у него на коленях кверху светлым пушистым пузом. Высшая степень кошачьего доверия.

М ловит себя на том, что даже и помыслить не мог, что Кью в самом деле с ним хорошо. Он, конечно, давно перестал его подозревать в любых корыстных целях касательно их связи, но все равно не мог понять его мотивов. «Мне хорошо с вами». Невероятно.

А сейчас Кью благородно предоставляет ему такую редкую, такую удобную возможность сказать: «Ты прав, Джеффри. Между нами ничего не может быть. Извини». Нужно только раскрыть рот и произнести эти слова.

Он смотрит на беззащитный, просвечивающий розовым живот кота и поднимает глаза на Кью. Видно, как тот напряженно ждет ответа: сидит ровно, жадно всматривается в лицо М и сжимает чашку в пальцах.

М заботливо перемещает Тернера на плед, встает и подходит к Кью. Из-за того, что тот сидит на высоком барном стуле, их лица оказываются на одной высоте. М забирает из рук Кью почти пустую чашку и берет его ладони в свои.

— Тебе хорошо со мной? — он смотрит вниз, на руки.

— Да, М. Мне хорошо с вами, — голос Кью немного садится от волнения.

— И ты не хочешь это все прекратить?

— Не хочу.

— Хорошо. Я тоже не хочу это прекращать. Мы можем попробовать.

Кью шумно выдыхает и утыкается М в плечо. Тот обнимает его, притягивает к себе и целует в подставленную шею.

— О господи, — шепчет Кью в ткань его свитера и тихо смеется. — Господи…

Успокоившись, он поднимает лицо, нежно целует М, касается пальцами его шеи и волос. М прижимает его к себе, и Кью в ответ обхватывает его ногами — с высоты стула получается просто и удобно.

Они целуются долго, медленно, Кью возбужденно подается бедрами вперед раз, другой, третий — и в последний раз чувствует, что у М тоже стоит. Он разрывает поцелуй, тяжело дыша.

— Идем, — он спрыгивает со стула, ведет М за собой в спальню и усаживает на кровать. Закрывает дверь. Становится темно, только падает слабый свет из окна.

— Коты, — объясняет Кью, — крайне любопытные и бесстыжие звери.

Он становится на колени и расстегивает на М брюки. Ласкает его размеренными движениями ладони, пока не слышит, как тяжелое дыхание сменяется тихими стонами. Тогда он снимает очки и наклоняется, но М удерживает его за подбородок и заставляет посмотреть на себя.

— Это не обязательно, Джеффри.

— Я хочу.

М лихорадочно выдыхает и, отпустив Кью, опирается на руки позади себя.

Кью обводит языком его член, дразнит короткими прикосновениями, слизывает выступившую каплю смазки. Охватывает губами головку и обводит языком уже внутри, сначала медленно, потом несколькими быстрыми движениями подряд. М стонет. Кью опускается ниже и продолжает ласки, помогая рукой у основания члена.

М смотрит на него и не может оторвать глаз. Голубоватый свет рекламы за окном поблескивает на мягких прядях волос и влажных губах, плотно охватывающих его член. Теперь Кью берет его глубоко, выпускает полностью, и, прежде чем насадиться снова, сжимает член обеими влажными ладонями и пару раз скользит от головки до корня, меняя руки. И опять накрывает его ртом и пропускает, как кажется М, до самого горла. Пять-шесть таких циклов — и М уже стонет вслух, впиваясь пальцами в покрывало.

Кью чувствует напряжение М и, не отрываясь, не глядя, ищет его левую руку. Тянет к себе. Кладет на затылок, показывая, что — можно. Можно схватить за волосы, можно толкаться ему в горло, заставляя давиться и задыхаться. Все это — можно.

И М послушно запускает пальцы в его волосы, но делает это так аккуратно, совсем не грубо, что Кью стонет: то ли от наслаждения, то ли от разочарования. Даже когда он вбирает член полностью, раскрывая горло, как только умеет, М судорожно, но совсем легко, на одну секунду, придавливает ладонью его затылок — «Джеффри… О Джеффри!» — и тут же отпускает. Сперма бьет в горло, Кью мгновенно задерживает дыхание, чтобы не захлебнуться, но продолжает двигаться еще несколько секунд, пока не затихают пульсация члена и рваные толчки бедер.

Наконец, он ложится щекой на широкое теплое колено, пробуя одновременно сглотнуть и не закашляться, чтобы не смущать М. Тот гладит его по волосам, перебирая пряди, и тоже пытается отдышаться.

Кью возбужден, тело мучительно требует разрядки, но он не хочет продолжать. Слишком хорошо лежать так и чувствовать, как М гладит его по волосам, шее, спине. Так можно пролежать вечность. Но М этого не знает. Он подтягивает Кью вверх.

— Как ты хочешь?

Кью мычит неразборчиво.

— Что? — переспрашивает М.

— Мне хорошо и так.

— Это как-то не слишком честно, — судя по голосу, М улыбается, и Кью поднимает глаза. Действительно.

— Правда, М. Мне прекрасно. Ваши руки — это нечто.

Но М упрямо хмыкает, подхватывает Кью под плечи и, практически приподняв над полом, укладывает на кровать рядом с собой.

— Вот и проверим, — говорит он и гладит Кью через брюки, заставляя тут же реагировать длинным стоном.

Он расстегивает молнию, сначала путается в слоях ткани — брюки, край рубашки, трусы, — но добирается ладонью до члена и начинает двигаться уверенно, хотя и осторожно. По крайней мере, это он умеет неплохо. Кью горячий и бархатный под его пальцами, он громко стонет, изгибается, дышит часто и неровно. М наклоняется поцеловать его, но Кью пытается отстраниться:

— М, я…

М все равно настойчиво разжимает его губы и чувствует во рту свой собственный терпковатый вкус, но это его совершенно не смущает. Кью тут же сдается, отвечает жарко, и стонет в рот, приподнимая бедра.

М продолжает целовать его, прикусывая губы, и двигать рукой, пока Кью не кончает — быстро, ярко, с громким стоном, цепляясь правой рукой за рубашку М, а левой — за собственные расстегнутые брюки.

Они выходят в гостиную, щурясь от света. М отправляет Кью в ванную первого, но через минуту заходит следом. Кью моет руки и смотрит на него в зеркало.

М обнимает его сзади и тоже засовывает ладони под струю воды.

— Ты простишь, если я сегодня поеду ночевать к себе? — спрашивает он.

— Конечно, что за вопрос, — Кью улыбается ободряюще. — Все в порядке?

— Да. Все прекрасно, — М коротко целует его в шею и тянется к полотенцу. Он не знает, как объяснить Кью, что все даже более, чем прекрасно, и поэтому ему нужна короткая пауза. Перевести дыхание. Почувствовать себя на своей территории. Потому что земля уходит у него из-под ног, как в юности, а он за долгие годы слишком привык стоять на ней твердо.

Он прижимает Кью к себе и вдыхает его запах. Точнее, отражение своего собственного запаха, потому что Кью, как и прежде, пахнет так слабо, что почти невозможно уловить.


	15. Прогнозируемый сбой

Кью невыразимо благодарен Бонду за то, что тот приходит в самый разгар работы. В лаборатории восемь свидетелей, и Кью вполне достоверно имитирует отстраненность.

— 007, рад вас видеть.

— Взаимно, Кью, взаимно, — Бонд улыбается, подходит ближе, но тоже держит безопасную дистанцию. Безопасную для него самого, то есть слишком незначительную, по мнению Кью.

Их обоих окутывает легкий шлейф одеколона: одного из тех трех, запахи которых Кью хорошо запомнил за годы работы с 007. Терпкий (откуда-то выплывает слово «фужерный»), точечно бьющий аромат, от которого у Кью почти кружится голова. Он успешно борется с желанием подойти ближе, но правое плечо, за которым стоит Бонд, пылает.

— Я оформил вам доступ ко всем секциям, которые указал М. Ваш временный ключ, — он не успевает положить чип на стол, когда Бонд перехватывает его руку. Чип очень маленький, прикосновение осторожное и куда более нежное, чем хотелось бы Кью. Он едва удерживается, чтобы не отдернуть ладонь. Бонд, явно пользуясь этим, задерживает контакт еще на две долгие секунды. Кью стеклянно смотрит в экран перед собой и незаметно переводит дыхание, как только пальцы 007 соскальзывают с его руки.

— Я должен извиниться, — произносит Бонд мягко. — За то, что ушел, не попрощавшись. Тогда, утром.

О, за ранний уход Кью мог бы его поблагодарить, но это было бы слишком грубо.

— Никаких проблем, 007, — он приподнимает уголки губ в напряженной улыбке. — Я долго сплю по утрам.

— Видимо, не всегда. В кабинет к М вы успели раньше меня, хотя я пришел к девяти. Откуда такая срочность в пятницу утром?

Кью вопросительно поднимает брови, старательно изображая полное непонимание вопроса. Бонд, как обычно, говорит хрипло и вкрадчиво, и чертовски сложно определить, намекает ли он на что-то конкретное или просто прощупывает собеседника по профессиональной привычке.

— Не совсем понимаю вас, 007. У меня есть работа, иногда это даже срочная работа, как вы, может быть, догадываетесь. Бывает, что я прихожу в офис гораздо раньше начала рабочего дня или и вовсе здесь ночую. И, как вы, может быть, догадываетесь, некоторые вопросы мы решаем с М… вместе, — и на этом слове Кью с ужасом чувствует, как мучительно и неконтролируемо краснеет.

Бонд смотрит на него яркими пронзительными глазами, будто сканирует, слой за слоем снимая кожу и мышцы. Потом его лицо разглаживается, и он улыбается.

— Да, это был глупый вопрос, простите, Кью.

— Рад, что вы это поняли.

Кью снова отворачивается к ноутбуку, проклиная себя за неуместное сердцебиение и алые щеки.

— Что-то еще, 007?

— Нет, спасибо. Я зайду через пару дней вернуть вам ключ.

— Будьте так любезны.

Бонд идет к лифту, но замедляет шаг и оборачивается.

— Еще один вопрос.

— Да?

— Вы ведь полностью стерли мои данные смарт-крови, Кью?

Тот даже не задумывается, произносит холодно, немного скучающе:

— Само собой, да, — а тем временем сердце колотится уже где-то в горле.

— Отлично, — улыбается 007. — До скорого.

***

М теперь часто отпускает водителя пораньше и забирает Кью после работы на своем личном ягуаре.

Они не говорят об этом и никак это не называют. Просто видятся в офисе, когда есть такая возможность, а вечером — если есть такая возможность — едут домой, чаще всего к Кью. Во-первых, потому что коты, а во-вторых, потому что у него дома М чувствует себя удивительно спокойно. Кью, судя по всему, совсем не против.

Если свою квартиру М ощущает как некое привычное жилье, в котором он ночует и проводит редкие свободные часы, то Кью в своей действительно живет. Это самый настоящий дом, обжитый и уютный. Возможно, все дело в котах, думает М. Коты делают обжитым все, к чему прикасаются. Даже его костюмы и пальто, которые приходится теперь довольно тщательно чистить перед выходом на улицу.

М возвращается домой рано утром, чтобы побриться и переодеться. Иногда его забирает от дома водитель, поэтому приходится вставать раньше обычного. Так жаль оставлять под одеялом пахнущего теплом и сексом Кью, но будить его М тем более жалеет. «Я ухожу, Джеффри» — шепчет он в волосы Кью, и тот что-то мурчит, не открывая глаз, и гладит М по колючей щеке кончиками пальцев.

Дома ждет холодный ужин, который становится его завтраком, и комнаты, которые кажутся почти пустыми после квартиры Кью. Не потому, что у того много вещей, нет, но там каждая вещь — это, вне всякого сомнения, вещь, принадлежащая Кью, Джеффри Бутройду, и ошибиться невозможно. По крайней мере, так кажется М.

Он рассеянно переходит из гостиной в кабинет или в спальню, проводит пальцами по краю стола или нерасстеленной постели, потом возвращается, садится в кресло и отрешенно думает о том, когда именно он допустил первую крупную ошибку: не тогда ли, когда позволил себе хотеть Кью вместо того, чтобы просто восхищаться его талантом и профессионализмом? Наверное, тогда.

Видимо, так влияет на него пустая квартира. Потому что на работе обычно нет времени на посторонние мысли, а дома у Кью ему слишком хорошо и светло, чтобы предаваться унынию.

***

За долгие годы одиночества М научился практически полностью игнорировать потребность в близости вообще и в сексе в частности. Поэтому все то, что дает ему Кью, он воспринимает как настоящий подарок и сам охотно и щедро дарит в ответ. Утренний кофе, вечерние прогулки, секс в любое свободное время — он вливает в их встречи всю нежность и внимание, на которые способен. И, как оказывается, способен он на столь многое, что даже сам поражается.

Они не говорят о том, с чего все началось, никогда не напоминают друг другу о сцене в лаборатории. Вплоть до одного момента, когда желание М отдавать всего себя вдруг с разгону налетает на непреодолимую преграду.

Они занимаются сексом дома у М, и Кью всего-навсего просит его быть жестче. М сначала каменеет на секунду, а затем отказывается наотрез. Эта просьба настолько выбивает его из колеи, что возбуждение стремительно ослабевает, пока не пропадает совсем. Он вымученно извиняется, встает с постели и уходит в ванную.

Когда Кью выходит из душа минут пятнадцать спустя, М сидит в кресле в пижамных штанах и халате и привычно покачивает в ладони бокал с коньяком. Кью оборачивает полотенце вокруг бедер и присаживается на подлокотник кресла. Осторожно кладет руку на плечо М.

— Имеет смысл спрашивать, что это было? — интересуется он без всякой иронии или упрека, мягко и успокаивающе.

— Прости, Джеффри. Я просто не могу, — М качает головой, не глядя на него.

— М, я же не просил связать меня скотчем и трахнуть бейсбольной битой, прости господи! Чего вы так боитесь? Я не фарфоровая кукла.

— Один раз я уже не смог остановиться вовремя.

— Понятно. Вы не доверяете себе.

— Можно и так сказать.

— Но я вам доверяю, — Кью чуть сжимает пальцы на широком и твердом плече. М, наконец, поднимает к нему лицо.

— Боюсь, что этого недостаточно, Джеффри, — он коротко прижимается щекой к руке Кью.

Тот молчит. Потом устало вздыхает.

— Ладно. Пока что оставим это. Мне нужно подумать.

Кью встает с подлокотника, зябко поводит плечами.

— Идете спать?

— Посижу еще немного, — М пытается улыбнуться, но получается жалко.

— Хорошо. Только не засиживайтесь. Мне без вас холодно, — Кью напоследок проводит пальцами по его руке и уходит, а М остается медленно допивать свой коньяк.

Когда бокал пустеет, он размышляет, не налить ли себе еще, и почти тянется к бутылке, но вместо этого встает, гасит свет и идет в спальню.

Когда он ложится, Кью тут же придвигается к нему под одеялом, вкручиваясь в объятие, и М не остается ничего другого, кроме как прижать его к себе. Волосы Кью щекочут ему шею, лежать так не очень удобно, но он все равно не убирает рук и засыпает на удивление быстро.


	16. Финальный краш-тест

Квартирмейстер лично координирует операцию вербовки того хакера, который тратил его время несколько недель подряд. Как Кью и заподозрил по характеру первого же взлома, им оказался парень семнадцати лет, достаточно умный, чтобы подойти довольно близко к их защите, и достаточно глупый, чтобы сделать это шесть раз подряд. Прямо скажем, это уже перебор. Хорошо, если умелец просто хочет заинтересовать МИ6, пусть и так топорно. Плохо, если он выпендривается перед своими дружками-хакерами или — еще хуже! — перед девушкой. Такие на службе короне не приживаются. Можно даже сказать, долго не живут.

Но проверить все равно имеет смысл, мало ли какой самородок завелся на манчестерских окраинах. Все по стандартной процедуре: к парню подсылают агента, отслеживают его активность в сети, проверяют каждый шаг, а на финальной стадии операции Кью незримо присутствует при разговоре агента Мары Сентон и «испытуемого». Юношеская болтовня нагоняет на него зевоту, но нужно дослушать, чтобы принять окончательное решение. Впрочем, все происходит довольно быстро. Мара пару раз забрасывает удочку, и парень глотает наживку, как обычная глупая рыба: начинает рисоваться перед новой подружкой и хвастать своими достижениями по взлому правительственных систем.

— Все, Мара, он нам не нужен. Можешь закругляться на свое усмотрение, я отключаюсь.

Он быстро подбивает заметки и решение в очень короткий отчет и сбрасывает его М. Увидев, что тот еще в сети, смотрит на часы. Десять вечера. Открывает мессенджер.

«М, вы заняты? Я могу подняться?»  
«Практически свободен. Поднимайтесь»

Кабинет освещен только настольной лампой. М стоит у окна и смотрит на огни города. На нем нет пиджака и жилета, рубашка слегка смялась на спине под крестовиной подтяжек. Кью хочет подойти и расправить ее, но остается на месте.

— Я свернул вербовку хакера. Отчет у вас в почте. Если совсем в двух словах: довольно талантливый, но слишком глупый. В семнадцать лет, конечно, гормоны еще бьют через край, но нужно уже и риски уметь просчитывать.

— Ясно. Что с ним дальше?

— Думаю, оставим пока под колпаком, а года через три, если он все еще будет представлять интерес, зайдем с другой стороны: работодателя или студенческого куратора. Тогда и решим.

— Хорошо, — М возвращается к столу и тяжело опускается в кресло. Видно, что он устал.

Кью садится напротив.

— Почему вы не едете домой? — спрашивает он, разглядывая лицо М: в тенях оно выглядит еще более хищным, чем обычно.

— Все никак не соберусь. Сам за руль не хочу, а водителя уже отпустил. Придется ловить такси.

Кью встает, обходит стол и останавливается за спинкой кресла М. Опускает руки ему на плечи и начинает разминать твердые, как камень, мышцы. Скользит по шее и волосам, кладет руки на лицо и легонько разглаживает напряженный лоб, надбровье, виски, скулы и мышцы вокруг рта.

М тяжело выдыхает, Кью ощущает вибрацию этого выдоха. А затем чувствует пальцами улыбку.

— Так лучше?

— Да, Джеффри. С тобой лучше.

Кью улыбается в ответ, и смотрит на их общее отражение в темном окне. Он почти уверен, что в этот раз М ему не откажет. Почти уверен.

— М, я хочу, чтобы стало еще лучше.

М смеется.

— А это возможно?

— Да. Если вы расслабитесь и станете себе доверять. Да и мне тоже.

Он, даже не глядя в отражение, чувствует, как улыбка М гаснет.

— Джеффри…

— Я хочу переписать ваши воспоминания о той ночи, — торопливо перебивает его Кью.

— А я бы хотел переписать твои. Но это невозможно.

— Мои не нужно, — он делает паузу, потом все же решает говорить дальше: — Сначала я боялся. Даже не вас, а вообще. Спал плохо…

М хочет что-то сказать, и Кью запрещающе кладет пальцы ему на губы.

— Но страх прошел. Потом я злился. Знали бы вы, как я был зол на вас! — он смеется. — Опасался даже случайно в коридоре столкнуться, чтобы не высказать вам все, что я думаю.

Он продолжает гладить М по лицу, стараясь сделать свои движения равномерными и успокаивающими.

— Но все это прошло. Прошло полностью. Мне хорошо с вами. Я не боюсь вас. Я вам доверяю, М. Сделайте сегодня то, о чем я попрошу.

— Что?

— Где у вас тут алкоголь?

М рассеянно указывает в сторону небольшого бара у дальней стены.

Кью идет туда, достает начатую бутылку виски. М, сцепив руки, смотрит, как Кью наливает слишком много, на три пальца, возвращается и ставит перед ним бокал.

— Выпейте это. Если нужно, налейте еще. Я не буду пить, чтобы вы знали: я понимаю, что делаю, — он улыбается ободряюще. — И через полчаса, час — сколько будет нужно — спускайтесь ко мне.

Он наклоняется, целует М в уголок рта и шепчет:

— В этот раз сделайте все так, как хотите… теперь.

Уже в лифте Кью осознает, что не предложил М путей к отступлению. Никаких «если хотите» или «я пойму, если вы не придете». М придется либо спуститься, либо позвонить. Он даже дергается вернуться, но сдерживает себя, прекрасно понимая, что уже поздно менять условия.

***

Когда через час двери лифта открываются, на Кью накатывает дежавю и на секунду закрадывается сомнение: а правильно ли он поступил, предложив эту ролевую игру? Но только на секунду. Глядя в лицо М, он быстро успокаивается. Его больше не пугают плотно сжатые губы. Он помнит, как они раскрываются, чтобы обхватить его член, и этого достаточно, чтобы перестать бояться и почувствовать мягкое тепло возбуждения.

Он выходит из-за стола, делает несколько шагов к М и останавливается, едва заметно улыбаясь.

М тоже останавливается и смотрит на него долго, но во взгляде нет ни тяжести, ни темноты. Он подходит ближе и тихо произносит:

— Я не уверен, что справлюсь, Кью.

— Просто попробуем.

М не чувствует желания, его все еще тяготит атмосфера лаборатории, но после первого поцелуя становится легче. Кью уже снял пиджак, и через тонкую ткань рубашки М чувствует, как бьется его сердце. Он гладит ладонями спину Кью, целует его в шею, и тот прижимается бедрами и тихонько стонет.

М совершенно отчетливо ощущает, как член Кью упирается ему в бедро, и этого достаточно, чтобы понять: Кью — как всегда, видимо, — прав, и все может получиться. Это и есть его ожившие фантазии. Не те, в алкогольном бреду несколько месяцев назад, когда он сорвался, как перекрученная пружина, а эти, когда выпитое слегка подогревает кровь, но намного больше ее подогревают возбужденные постанывания Кью.

Он снова целует и кусает нежную кожу на шее Кью, прижимает его к себе сильнее и мнет через ткань худые ягодицы. Кью выкручивается из рук, отступает к столу и тянет М за собой. Садится на край, гладит себя через брюки, со стоном запрокидывая голову. От этого зрелища у М становится жарко и тяжело в паху. Он подходит вплотную, раздвигает ноги Кью своим коленом: все, как тогда, и все совершенно иначе.

Убирает его руку с члена и прижимает к столу.

— Не боишься? — это звучит угрожающе, и он целует лицо Кью, пытаясь разбавить впечатление.

— Нет, — жарко выдыхает тот.

— Хочешь этого?

— Да… хочу… М… Я хочу, — Кью извивается, подставляясь под поцелуи. На бледной коже его горла остаются алые следы от двух коротких укусов.

М расстегивает верхние пуговицы рубашки, грубо сминает в руках воротник, притягивая Кью к себе, и вталкивает язык через влажные приоткрытые губы. Кью стонет, и то беспорядочно хватается за плечи и руки М, то пытается добраться до застежки его брюк. Его выгибает и трясет от возбуждения, и М с восторгом ощущает эту крупную дрожь. Он отрывается от рта Кью, силой убирает его руки и разворачивает его к себе спиной, заламывая одну руку — точно и аккуратно, чтобы только обозначить свой контроль.

Кью стонет и трется об него ягодицами. М тихо рычит, толкает его на стол перед собой и наклоняется, все еще фиксируя руку.

— Одно слово, и я остановлюсь. Ты слышишь? — шепчет он на ухо Кью, и тот в ответ смеется через стоны.

— Слышу…

М стягивает с него брюки, гладит голую кожу, проходится пальцами по всей ложбинке между ягодицами, от чего Кью прогибается в пояснице, но заломленная рука ограничивает движения. М пропускает ладонь между его ног и сжимает твердый член. Кью стонет и дергается вперед, пытаясь втолкнуться сильнее, но М тут же убирает руку, наслаждаясь жалобным всхлипом.

Он снова гладит ложбинку, иногда надавливает пальцами на анус, затем опять сжимает член: все это без какого-либо ритма, будто специально дразня Кью, который и так стонет без пауз и крупно вздрагивает.

М внимательно обводит глазами стол и улыбается. Он уже знает, что Кью всегда очень и очень предусмотрителен. Стол почти пустой, ничего хрупкого и ценного, зато с краю лежат презервативы и смазка. Он снова надавливает на кольцо мышц, теперь уже со смазкой, гладит осторожными круговыми движениями, чтобы не зацепить ногтями, и чувствует, как Кью раскрывается под его пальцами. Его окатывает волнами жара от этого ощущения, но он продолжает ласки, постепенно усиливая нажим.

Кью извивается, стонет, судорожно впивается пальцами свободной руки в столешницу, пытается податься назад, но М придавливает его к столу.

— Лежать, — произносит он тихо и удивляется тембру своего голоса, низким, басовым вибрациям.

Кью всхлипывает и послушно замирает. М расстегивает брюки и надевает презерватив. Он видит, как Кью прислушивается к этим звукам и как вздрагивает от возбуждения его член. Он еще немного дразнит его пальцами, потом придвигается вплотную, входит плавно и сильно с первого раза.

Кью со стона срывается почти на крик и тут же зажимает себе рот ладонью, пытаясь сдержаться, но М оттягивает его руку назад и произносит раздельно:

— Я. Хочу. Слышать.

Эти слова, сплавленные с резкими глубокими ударами бедер, снимают какой-то внутренний запрет, и Кью начинает ритмично вскрикивать от каждого толчка. М держит его теперь за оба запястья, тянет на себя, Кью выгибается, конвульсивно сжимая пальцы, рубашка задирается, оголяя тонкую поясницу.

М чувствует, как теряет ощущение устойчивой реальности, и тут же, пока еще не поздно, отпускает руки, подкладывает ладони между бедрами Кью и твердым краем стола и замедляет ритм. Но Кью, пользуясь возникшей свободой, начинает двигаться сам, сводя на нет все его попытки сдерживаться.

Возбуждение затапливает М, сужая фокус зрения, шум в ушах размывает стоны и вскрики. Он пытается дышать размеренно, чтобы не кончить слишком рано, снова крепко берет Кью одной рукой за запястье, а второй за волосы и заставляет встать. Обнимает его под грудью и толкается вверх, выбивая жалобные стоны. Кью пытается поднять его ладонь ближе к своему горлу, и М понимает это как просьбу.

Он тянет Кью на себя и зажимает его горло в удушающем захвате на сгибе локтя. Ноги Кью едва касаются пола, и он уже не стонет, а хрипит, но никак не пробует освободится. М отчаянно пытается контролировать то, что он делает, и одновременно чувствовать каждое движение Кью. Сейчас тот вонзается ногтями в его бедра, и сжимает его член в себе почти невыносимыми острыми спазмами.

М вбивается в него коротко, лихорадочно, чуть ослабляя захват, чтобы дать ему вдохнуть.

— М… — хрипит Кью. — Позвольте мне кончить…

Хотя М и ожидал чего-то подобного, но сам чуть не кончает от этой просьбы. Удерживается каким-то чудом, снова сдавливает горло Кью, приподнимая его над полом, и четко выговаривает:

— Нет. Не прикасайся к себе.

Кью всхлипывает коротко, спазматически сдавливая его внутри, цепляется за руку, царапает кожу через рубашку, то ли в полубреду наслаждения, то ли пытаясь вырваться.

М без труда подбивает его дрожащие ноги, заставляет опуститься на колени и упереться руками в стол, а сам опускается позади. Так двигаться намного удобнее, и М, не выпуская горла Кью, входит с размаху, глубоко, буквально нанизывая его на свой член. Кью кричит от каждого удара его бедер. Кричал бы, если бы у него был воздух. А так он хрипит, задыхаясь, бьется и все туже сжимает М, но покорно не касается своего члена, а только отчаянно цепляется за край стола перед собой.

М смотрит на побелевшие пальцы Кью, слышит попытки втянуть воздух и обхватывает его член свободной рукой. Одно движение — и длинные судороги оргазма, которые выкручивают тело Кью, стискивают его член, и заставляют кончить практически мгновенно.

Еще несколько глубоких конвульсивных толчков, и М, опомнившись, торопливо отпускает горло Кью, тот жадно вдыхает, все еще вздрагивая от последних спазмов, и медленно опускается на пол. М поддерживает его за плечи.

Они сидят в тишине, и М прижимается губами к влажному затылку Кью. Тот гладит его руку.

Через пару минут, восстановив дыхание, М просит:

— Посмотри на меня, Джеффри.

Кью оборачивается. В его влажных глазах подрагивают огоньки ламп. Он тянется и целует М, собирает губами пот на висках, проводит пальцами по волосам.

— Я здесь, М. Все прекрасно. Это было даже лучше, чем я мог себе представить.

М смеется ему в плечо.

— Господи, Джеффри. Я чуть не отправил за тобой слежку, когда ты явился ко мне с этими жуткими синяками на горле. Надеюсь, я не поставил тебе таких же.

— Не думаю, — улыбается Кью. — Вы делаете это значительно лучше, чем я. Я бы сказал, профессионально.

— Опыт, — коротко резюмирует М, и они оба тихо смеются.

И М чувствует, как крошится на куски окончательно истончившийся серый лед, и его уносит водой.

Приведя себя в порядок, Кью тщательно заметает следы на рабочем месте и стирает запись с камер за последний час. Поворачивается к М, который ходит по лаборатории, рассматривая полуготовые разработки отдела.

— Прогуляемся? Сегодня, похоже, первый действительно теплый вечер.

— Я не против.

— Тогда за углом через двадцать минут?

— Буду ждать.

М поднимается на лифте, а Кью остается за столом, теперь уже чистым и снова заставленным чашками и заваленным микросхемами, будто ничего и не было.

Он открывает приложение, долго смотрит на мерцающий маячок 007, потом быстро набирает команду «Остановить трекинг». Приложение просит подтверждения. Слова «Принять/Отменить» долго помигивают на экране, пока Кью не набивает свой ответ: «Отменить». Он медленно закрывает ноутбук, растирает ладонями лицо и смеется на собой: удалить данные Бонда — наивный жест, который ничего не изменит, ничего не исправит и уже ничего не разрушит. «Надейся на это, Квартирмейстер».

***

Они идут по освещенной желтыми фонарями набережной, потом останавливаются, смотрят на воду, и вечер действительно почти по-летнему теплый. М думает, что он успел привыкнуть к этой бесконечной холодной весне и уже не ожидал, что когда-нибудь распустятся листья. Но вокруг пахнет молодой зеленью и землей, асфальт сухой, и каменные перила набережной отдают рукам слабое, но ощутимое тепло.

Он смотрит на Кью — на тонкие запястья, на измятый воротник, на крупный яркий рот — и чувствует, что его сердце плавится и лавой стекает в грудной клетке. Осторожно накрывает пальцы Кью своей ладонью.

— О чем вы думаете, М? — спрашивает тот, отводя чуть рассеянный взгляд от воды.

— Хочу попросить тебя кое о чем.

— Я слушаю.

М смотрит на Кью, не отрываясь, и впитывает прохладу его ладони.

— Если хочешь, называй меня по имени.

Кью опускает глаза.

— Если хочешь, — повторяет М. Сбитый с толку молчанием Кью, он отворачивается к реке. Проходит минута, и тихий голос рядом наконец произносит:

— Гарет Мэллори…

М смотрит на Кью, и Кью ему улыбается.

— Гарет… Я привыкну. Дай мне немного времени.

— Сколько потребуется, Джеффри.

Кью протягивает руку и кладет на ладонь М что-то маленькое. Микрофлешка. М узнает ее.

— Единственная копия.

— Что мне с ней делать? — он вертит флешку в пальцах.

Кью смотрит на реку.

— Что хочешь, Гарет. Но если спрашиваешь моего совета… Чертовски удачно, что мы на берегу Темзы.

М улыбается, медлит секунду — и плавно вскидывает руку. Флешка выблескивает в свете фонарей и без звука и следа исчезает в темной воде.

КОНЕЦ


	17. Приложение А

В процессе работы над текстом я весьма старательно раскапывала необходимые факты из фильмов «Скайфолл» и «Спектр», а моя драгоценная муза Lake Silencio тем временем вдохновляла меня не только своей поддержкой, но и разного рода визуальными образами. Надеюсь, вам будет интересно посмотреть и почитать об этом.

**Глава 3. Анализ данных**

**Машина М.** Как-то минут двадцать, если не больше, я пыталась поймать в Скайфолле стоп-кадр, где видна не только марка (Ягуар), но и модель машины, на которой ездит М-Денч. Это оказался XJL, большая строгая машина дивной красоты.  
Вот ее модификация 2016 года: http://www.jaguarusa.com/all-models/xj/xj-models/xjl-supercharged.html

Мне кажется, что она внешне очень подходит и для М-Файнса. Поэтому мы предположили, что конкретно эта и Ягуар вообще — служебные машины МИ6. Более того, в Спектре у М другая машина (к сожалению, модель пока не рассмотрела)  — и тоже Ягуар. Будем считать, что М просто любит Ягуары: )

**Глава 7. Псевдослучайные последовательности**

**Что пьет М.** М говорит Кью, что предпочитает коньяк или виски. С этим тоже связаны раскопки: я долго пыталась рассмотреть, что же за напиток стоит на столе у Мэллори в той сцене, где он угощает М-Денч в первой части Скайфолла. Кадр проходит очень быстро, поэтому я решила считать, что это, скорее всего, коньяк, потому что бутылка по форме не похожа на виски. Позже интернет принес ответ: это действительно оказался коньяк Курвуазье. Странно, конечно, ведь это французская марка, но простим Мэллори его слабости.

**Глава 8. Предельные значения**

**Домашняя одежда Кью.** Мы с Lake Silencio провели много приятных минут, представляя себе, в чем Кью ходит дома, перед сном. И решили, что, поскольку он, в некоторой степени, хипстер, то классическая мужская пижама — это слишком прямолинейно. Поэтому в конце этой сцены на Кью тонкая «бамбуковая» пижама, почти облегающая и очень мягкая, через нее отлично прорисовываются все выступающие части тела (чем и пользуется бесстыжий Бонд).  
Вот примерно такая http://g01.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1ZK8pIXXXXXasXVXXq6xXFXXX9/2015-Special-Offer-Solid-ASIANBUM-Spring-Bamboo-Fiber-Hooded-Tracksuit-font-b-Men-s-b-font.jpg

На груди пижамы рисунок: http://nabhan.deviantart.com/art/Take-Off-397436935

**Глава 10. Тестирование для пиковых нагрузок. Метод первый**

**Носки в узор «аргайл».** Кью действительно носит носки интересных расцветок и узоров. У нас есть неопровержимые улики! Не слишком хорошо видно, но носки полосатые, в сине-зеленых тонах: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/3f/da/ef/3fdaef4f006df323cb8f631630ee24c3.jpg

**Глава 12. Метод логического контроля**

**Контролируемый бросок костей**  — один из двух приемов шулерства с игральными костями. Как говорит нам Википедия, «контролируемый бросок — техника, позволяющая бросить одну или две кости так, что вероятность выброса какой-либо определённой комбинации увеличивается». В контексте Краш-теста мне было важно именно это: вероятность желаемого исхода не гарантирована — она только увеличивается. Кью вполне осознанно предпринимает какие-то шаги, пытаясь вызвать ту или иную реакцию М, подводя его к определенным действиям или мыслям. Но у него нет никаких гарантий, что М отреагирует именно так, как ему нужно.

**Глава 13. Системный подход. Часть 1: Целостность и структуризация**

**Кинетическая скульптура**  — прекрасная аналогия, которая принадлежит Lake Silencio. Она прислала мне вот это: https://www.youtube.com/watch? v=N-1LpikCSR4  
Да, это Кью, как его видит М, и я не могу не согласиться: сложный, красивый, тонко работающий с собственной психикой и филигранно использующий свой интеллект.

**Глава 14. Системный подход. Часть 2: Иерархичность и множественность**

**Клички котов Кью: Тернер и Мэдокс.** Здесь еще одна история, про Тернера. В поисках кличек мы отбросили несколько вариантов и перешли к художникам, которые могли бы нравится Кью (это важно). Я вспомнила, что есть английская пейзажная школа живописи… крутится в голове имя художника, но вспомнить не могу. Гугл подсказал, что я, вероятно, ищу Уильяма Тернера, и да, так оно и было. Каково же было мое удивление, когда, зайдя в статью о Тернере я увидела… что? — картину, перед которой Кью и Бонд сидели в музее при своей первой встрече. «Последний рейс корабля «Отважный», о котором так подробно высказался Кью, написал Уильям Тернер: http://cs633620.vk.me/v633620608/32e3/GIwQK7NIGWc.jpg

Ну, а Мэдокса (Форд Мэдокс Браун) мы уже нашли среди прерафаэлитов для компании.

**Сферо 2.0.** Отличная игрушка для людей и животных. Теперь себе такую хочу! http://www.sphero.com/sphero

А вот **просто картинка** , которая вдохновила меня на образ Тернера, играющего рядом с М на диване: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/474x/0b/1d/ea/0b1dea8212f7136adb4e40768fd1c2bc.jpg

Спасибо, что были со мной!

P.S. У пейринга Бонд/Кью есть точный и удобный тэг-сокращение: **00Q**. А вот у М/Кью такого тэга нет, и это сильно усложняет поиски на Тумблере и Пинтересте. Просто по буквам М и Q тоже не поищешь, возникает путаница.

Lake Silencio предложила замечательный вариант **M3Q10** (у Кью есть кружка с надписью Q10, как в игре Scrabble), который мне очень нравится. Давайте внедрять его в жизнь) Ставьте его под картинками по этому пейрингу. Больше М и Кью, хороших и разных!


End file.
